Bully (adaptacion)
by YeseniaOtakuHyuga
Summary: Somos vecinos, y una vez, fuimos los mejores amigos. Pero entonces, un verano, se volvió contra mí y ha hecho su misión de arruinar mi vida en cada oportunidad. si él no ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho. No estoy interesada en evitarlo o poner la otra mejilla mas .
1. Prologo

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras favoritas y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación, y he aquí_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.*.*..Prologo..*.*.**_

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Hinata. Sin embargo, _el_ no me llama así. Nunca se refería a mí de manera informal, si se refería a mí en lo absoluto.

Somos vecinos, y una vez, fuimos los mejores amigos. Pero entonces, un verano se volvió contra mí y ha hecho su misión de arruinar mi vida en cada oportunidad. He sido humillada, excluida y calumniada durante toda la secundaria y primer año de preparatoria. Sus bromas y rumores se hicieron más sádicas con el tiempo, y de enfermarme tratando de esconderme de _el,_ me preocupaba acerca de que estuviera alrededor de cada esquina y detrás de cada puerta.

 _...Así que me fui..._

Pase un año estudiando en el extranjero y bañándome en la libertad de la vida sin _Sasuke._ Ahora estoy de vuelta para terminar el último año de preparatoria y largarme fuera de aquí para siempre. Espero que después de un año de espacio para respirar, _el_ haya salido adelante y se haya olvidado de mí.

Pero incluso si _el_ no ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho. No estoy interesada en evitarlo o poner la otra mejilla más. Vamos a ir cabeza a cabeza, porque ninguno de los dos quiere _ceder._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya agradado el prólogo o una simple sinopsis de que tratara, si quieren que actualice para hacer el primer capítulo Comenten para saber que les ha parecido._


	2. Realidad

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras favoritas y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación, y he aquí_

* * *

 **NA.2:** posible **Occ** en los personajes

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.*.*...**_ _ **Realidad**_ _ **...*.*.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…Muchas personas aceptan y viven según la _**realidad**_

Pocas personas la ignoran…

…Yo he tratado de hacerlo…

…o cambiarla para vivir acorde a mi propia _**realidad**_

 _ **Pero**_ cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla…

 _ **..El**_ aparece, y me recuerda cual es…

… _ **Mi verdadera y cruel realidad…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hace un año...**_

― ¡No! Gira aquí ―gritó Ino en mi oído derecho.

Los neumáticos del Bronco de mi padre chirriaron con el repentino y corto giro de un auto en la calle.

― t-tal vez deberías s-solo conducir c-como sugerí ―dije, a pesar de que nunca me había gustado que nadie condujera cuando yo estaba en el auto.

Como si leyera mi mente, Ino respondió:

― ¿Y qué entierres la cara en tus manos cada vez que no me lanzo por cada luz amarilla? No ―

Sonreí para mis adentros. Mi mejor amiga me conocía demasiado bien. Me gustaba conducir rápido. Me gustaba moverme rápido. Caminaba tan rápido como mis piernas me podían llevar, y me dirigía con la mayor celeridad que era razonable. Corría por cada señal de alto y luz roja. Me daba prisa y esperaba, esa era yo.

Pero al escuchar el ritmo palpitante de la música a lo lejos, no tuve ganas de correr más. La calle estaba llena de auto tras auto, mostrando la magnitud de la fiesta que había. Mis manos se apretaron en el volante mientras me metía en algún lugar a una cuadra de la fiesta.

― ¿Ino?...No...c-creo q-que esta sea una b-buena...idea ―declaré... otra vez.

―Estará bien, ya lo verás. ―Me palmeó la pierna―.Kiba invitó a Shikamaru. Shikamaru me invitó, y yo te estoy invitando a ti. ―Su tono tranquilo, plano, no hizo nada para aliviar la presión en mi pecho.

Me suelto el cinturón de seguridad, mirando hacia ella.

―B-bueno, sólo recuerda... si me siento i-incómoda, me iré. Y buscas un paseo con Shikamaru.

Salimos y corremos al otro lado de la calle. El alboroto de la fiesta se amplifica cuanto más nos acercamos a la casa.

― Tú no irás a ninguna parte. Te vas en dos días, y nos divertiremos. Sin importar lo que pase. ―Su voz amenazante sacudió mis nervios ya no tan firmes.

Mientras caminábamos por el camino, ella se quedó detrás de mí. Mensajes de texto de Shikamaru, supuse. Su novio había llegado antes, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día con sus amigos en el lago mientras Ino y yo íbamos de compras.

Vasos _Solo_ rojos cubrían el césped, y las personas se filtran dentro y fuera de la casa, disfrutando de la noche de verano. Varios chicos que reconocí de la escuela se lanzan fuera de la puerta principal, persiguiéndose unos a otros y chapoteando sus bebidas en el proceso.

― Hola, Ino ¿Cómo te va, Hinata? ― Una chica está sentada en la puerta principal con una copa en la mano, charlando con un chico que no conozco―. Deja las llaves en el plato ―indica, volviendo su atención a su compañí ándome un momento para tramitar su petición, me di cuenta de que me estaba haciendo entregar mis llaves.

Supongo que no dejaría a nadie borracho conducir esta noche.

―B-bueno, no voy a b-beber ―grité sobre la música.

―Y puedes cambiar de opinión ―me desafió―. Si quieres hacerlo, necesito las llaves.―

Molesta, cavé en mi bolso y dejé caer mi juego en el recipiente. La idea de renunciar a una de mis cuerdas de vida me irritó como el infierno. No tener las llaves conmigo significaba que no podría salir rápidamente si quería. O si necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Y si ella se emborrachaba y dejaba su puesto? ¿Qué pasaba si alguien tomaba las llaves accidentalmente? De repente me acordé de mi madre, que me decía que dejara de preguntar "Y si". _¿Qué pasa si Disneyland está cerrada por limpieza cuando lleguemos allí? ¿Qué pasaría si todas las tiendas de la ciudad se quedaran sin ositos de goma?_ Me mordí el labio para contener la risa al recordar lo molesta que era con mis interminables preguntas.

―Guau ―grita Ino en mi oído―: ¡Mira aquí!

Gente, algunos compañeros de clase y otros no, se movían con la música, reían y disfrutaban. El vello de mis brazos se erizó ante la vista de todo el bullicio y el entusiasmo. El suelo se hace eco de los latidos de los altavoces, y me quedo sin palabras al ver tanta actividad en un solo espacio. La gente bailaba, jugaba, saltaba, bebía y jugaba fútbol... sí, fútbol en la sala de estar.

―S-será mejor q-que _él_ n-no arruine e-esto para mí ―dije, el tono de mi voz sonó más fuerte que de costumbre. Disfrutar de una fiesta con mi mejor amiga antes de dejar la ciudad durante un año no es pedir demasiado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miré a Ino, quién hace un guiño de sabiduría hacia mí. Hice un gesto hacia la cocina, y las dos caminamos de la mano, por la gruesa multitud.

Entrando en la gran cocina, todo-el-sueño-de-una-madre, me fijé en la improvisada barra en el centro de la isla. Botellas de licor cubrían la parte superior de granito junto con dos litros de soda, vasos y un cubo de hielo en el fregadero. Suspiré, resignándome a seguir con mi compromiso de permanecer sobria hoy. Emborracharse es tentador. _Qué no daría por dejarme ir solo por una noche._

Ino y yo habíamos probado el licor de nuestros padres aquí y allá, y habíamos estado en unos cuantos conciertos fuera de la ciudad donde nos divertimos un poco. Sin embargo, era inadmisible dejar de ser protectora alrededor de algunas de estas personas esta noche.

―¡Hola, Hinata! Ven aquí, muchacha. ―Tenten me agarró en un abrazo antes de llegar a la barra―. Te extrañaremos, sabes. Francia, ¿eh? ¿Durante todo un año? ―Mis hombros se relajaron mientras abracé de vuelta a Tenten, mis músculos se tensaron menos cuando entré. Al menos una persona en este espacio, además de Ino estaba emocionada de verme.

― Ese e-es el plan. ―Asentí, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Llegaré c-con una familia a-anfitriona y y-ya me registré p-para mis clases. Regresaré para el ú-ultimo año, sin e-embargo. ¿M-me guardarás un lugar en e-el equipo?

Tenten estaría compitiendo para ser capitana del equipo de cross-country en el otoño, y la competencia era una experiencia en la secundaria que me perdería.

― Si soy la capitana, cariño, tu lugar está seguro ―se jactó ella animadamente, claramente borracha. Tenten siempre había sido amable conmigo a pesar de los rumores que me seguían año tras año, y a las embarazosas bromas que les recordaban a todos por qué era una broma.

― G-gracias. ¿Nos v-vemos más t-tarde? ―Me acerqué a Ino

― Sí, pero si no te veo, buena suerte en Francia ―Me gritó Tenten mientras ella bailaba su salida de la cocina.

Al verla salir, mi cara cayó rápidamente. El terror arrastró su camino por mi pecho y hasta mi estómago.

 _No, no, no..._

* * *

 _El_ entró en la cocina y me quedé helada. Era exactamente la persona que esperaba no ver esta noche. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con sorpresa seguida de desagrado inmediato.

Síp. Estoy totalmente familiarizada con esa mirada. La mirada de no-puedo-soportar-la-puta-vista-de-ti-así-que-sal-de-mi-planeta.

Él apretó la mandíbula, y noté cómo su barbilla se levantó ligeramente, como si acabara de ponerse la máscara de "matón". No pude recuperar el aliento.

Lo familiar golpeó mi pecho y se hizo eco en mis oídos, y a un centenar de kilómetros de distancia sonaba como un lugar muy agradable para estar en este momento.

¿Sería mucho pedir que tuviera una noche de diversión adolescente normal por mí misma?

Había tantas veces cuando éramos niños, cuando crecimos al lado del otro, en que pensaba que Sasuke era el más grande. Era dulce, generoso y amable. Y el chico más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Su oscuro cabello negro todavía complementaba su piel palida, y su sonrisa era impresionante, cuando sonreía, exigía atención. Las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas mirándolo en el pasillo de la escuela que se quedaban contra las paredes. Como si en realidad se encontraran en las paredes.

Pero el chico se había ido ahora.

Rápidamente volteándome lejos, encontré a Ino en la barra y traté de prepararme una copa, a pesar de mis manos temblorosas. En realidad, sólo me serví un Sprite, pero el vaso rojo se veía como si estuviera bebiendo. Ahora que sabía que él estaba aquí, tenía que mantenerme sobria con todo mi conciencia.

Él caminó alrededor de la barra y se puso detrás de mí. Un nervioso calor recorrió mi cuerpo por su proximidad. Los músculos de su pecho se frotaron contra la fina tela de mi camiseta, y una ráfaga de ondas de choque salió de mi pecho a mi estómago. _Cálmate. ¡Cálmate por tu bien!_

Recogiendo un poco de hielo y agregándolo a mi bebida, obligué a mi respiración a entrar y salir lentamente. Maniobré hacia la derecha para salir de su camino, pero su brazo se disparó para tomar un vaso y me cerró el paso. Mientras traté de moverme a la izquierda, junto a Ino, su otro brazo se extendió para tomar el Jack Daniels.

Diez escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza de lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Y si le doy un codazo en el estómago? ¿Qué pasa si lanzo mi copa en su cara? ¿Qué pasa si tomo la manguera del fregadero y...?

Oh, no importa. En mis sueños, soy mucho más valiente. En mis sueños, podría tomar un cubo de hielo y hacer las cosas que Dios no tenía la intención que una chica de dieciséis años hiciera sólo para ver si podía hacer que su actitud fría vacilara. _¿Qué pasaba si? ¿Qué pasaba si?_

Había planeado mantener mi distancia de él esta noche, y ahora estaba situado justo a mi espalda. Sasuke hace este tipo de cosas sólo para intimidarme. No daba miedo, pero era cruel. Quería que yo supiera que él tenía el control. Una y otra vez, dejé que el imbécil me obligara a esconderme para no tener que soportar ningún tipo de vergüenza o malestar. Disfrutar de al menos una de las fiestas había sido mi prioridad durante todo el verano, y ahora aquí estaba de nuevo, con una terrible anticipación torciéndome en nudos. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

Dándome la vuelta para mirarlo, me di cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios estaban levantadas. La sonrisa se perdía en sus ojos, sin embargo, mientras se servía una porción considerable de alcohol en su vaso.

―¿Ino? Vierte un poco de Coca-Cola aquí, por favor ―habló Sasuke con Ino pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mí mientras sostenía su vaso para ella.

―Um, sí ―tartamudeó Ino, finalmente mirando hacia arriba. Le sirvió una pequeña porción de líquido a Sasuke y miró nerviosamente hacia mí.

Como de costumbre, Sasuke nunca me hablaba a menos que fuera a decir una amenaza. Su ceja se levantó antes de tomar un trago de su bebida y alejarse.

Viéndolo salir de la cocina, me sequé el sudor frío que se desató en mi frente. No había ocurrido nada, y él ni siquiera me había dicho nada, pero mi estómago se había vaciado del todo.

Y ahora él sabía que estaba aquí esta noche.

 _Mala suerte la mia._

―No p-puedo hacer esto, Ino ―mi susurro cansado es una contradicción a la fuerza con la que apreté mi vaso. Fue un error haber venido esta noche.

―Hinata, no. ―Ino niega, seguramente reconociendo la rendición en mis ojos. Tirando la taza en el fregadero y haciendo mi camino fuera de la cocina, fui por la multitud de personas con Ino siguiéndome detrás.

Agarrando la pecera de vidrio, comencé a buscar por las llaves.

―Hinata, no te irás ―ordenó Ino, cada palabra cayó con decepción―. No le dejes ganar. Estoy aquí. Shikamaru está aquí. No tienes que tener miedo. ―Me estaba tomando en sus brazos mientras yo continuaba mi búsqueda.

―N-no le tengo m-miedo ―le dije a la defensiva, sin creerlo realmente yo misma.

― S-sólo ya... terminé con e-eso. Tú l-lo viste allí. Él ya e-está jugando c-conmigo.―

Está planeando algo. A cada fiesta que vamos, o cada vez que me relajo en la escuela, hay una pequeña broma o vergüenza que lo arruina.

Todavía en busca de mi llavero en forma de cadena de ADN de colores, relajé el punto en mi frente y ofrecí una sonrisa tensa.

―Está b-bien. Estoy b-bien ―le aseguré, mis palabras saliendo demasiado rápido

― Es sólo q-que no me i-importa quedarme y v-ver lo que ha c-cocinado esta vez. El puede morirse de hambre esta noche ―

―Hinata, él quiere que te vayas. Si lo haces, entonces gana. Él, o el tarado de Suigetsu, podrían llegar a algo, pero si te quedas y te mantienes firme, entonces ganas.

―Estoy agotada, Ino Prefiero ir a c-casa enojada ahora que en l-lágrimas después.―Volví mi atención a la taza. Cada vez que separaba un montón de llaves sin embargo, mis manos no encontraban algo parecido a mi juego― B-bueno ―le grité sobre la música y puse el tazón de nuevo en el soporte―, parece que n-no puedo i-irme de todos modos. Mis llaves n-no están ahí.

―¿Qué? ―Ino pareció confundida.

―¡Qué n-no están allí! ―repetí, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Mi dinero y mi teléfono estaban en mi bolso. Dos líneas de vida sanas y salvas. Mi otro plan de escape se había perdido, y las paredes se sentían como si se estuvieran derrumbando. Sucesos pasaron por mi cabeza, y el cansancio que me hizo correr antes convertido en ira. Apreté los puños. Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que esto sucedería.

―A-alguien podría haberlas a-agarrado por c-casualidad, supongo ―ofreció, pero ella debía haber sabido que las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran más delgadas que las personas que abandonaban la fiesta tan pronto. Los accidentes no me ocurrían a mí.

―No, sé exactamente dónde están. ―Me encontré con los ojos de Suigetsu, el mejor amigo y hombre de confianza de Sasuke, en el extremo opuesto de la sala por la puerta del patio. Él me sonrió antes de redirigir su atención a alguna pelirroja al azar que había estado presionada contra la pared.

Acechándolo, Ino utilizó mi estela mientras con saña enviaba un mensaje en su teléfono, a Shikamaru probablemente.

―¿Dónde están mis llaves? ―exigí, interrumpiendo la búsqueda de su siguiente aventura de una noche.

Él alzó los ojos morados lentamente de la chica. No era mucho más alto que yo, tal vez unos pocos centímetros, por lo que no me sentía como si se cerniera sobre mí como Sasuke.

Suigetsu no me intimidaba. Sólo me molestaba. Trabajó duro para hacer una tonta de mí, pero sabía que era todo por instancias de Sasuke.

―Están unos dos metros abajo ahora mismo. ¿Te sientes como para un baño, Hinata? ―Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa que volvía la mayoría de las chicas cachorros en una correa. Obviamente le encantaba cada momento de mi situación.

―Eres un idiota. ―Mi tono se mantuvo en calma, pero mis ojos ardían por la ira.

Salí al patio y me asomé a la piscina. El tiempo era perfecto para darse un baño, y la gente estaba de juerga en el agua, así que caminé alrededor de la piscina en busca del destello plateado de mis llaves a través de todos los cuerpos.

Sasuke estaba sentado casualmente en una mesa con una pelirroja en el regazo. La frustración se hizo nudos en mi estómago, pero traté de aparecer inmune. Sabía que cada gramo de mi malestar le daba placer.

Espiando la plata brillante de mis llaves, miré a mi alrededor por un palo para agarrarlas. Cuando no pude encontrar nada, miré a algunos de los nadadores en busca de ayuda.

―Oye, ¿te importaría tomar mis llaves ahí abajo, por favor? ―le pregunté. El chico volvió sus ojos a Sasuke, quién estaba sentado en silencio de nuevo, observando la escena, y retirándose de mí como un cobarde.

 _Grandioso._ Sin palo, sin ayuda. Sasuke quería verme mojada.

―Vamos, Hinata. Tírate y ve a buscar las llaves ―gritó Suigetsu desde la mesa de Sasuke.

―Vete a la mierda, Suigetsu. Tú las tiraste allí, sin duda, así que, ¿por qué no vas por ellas? ―Shikamaru, el novio de Ino, se había unido a ella y se pegaba a mí como hacía a menudo.

Me quité mis sandalias y me acerqué al borde de la piscina.

―Hinata, espera. Yo lo haré. ―Shikamaru se acercó y se ofreció.

―No. ―Negué―. Gracias, sin embargo. ―Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

 _Un año entero,_ me recordé a mí misma, saboreando la promesa. Tendría un año de distancia de Sasuke.

Sumergí las manos primero, y el agua fría refrescó mi piel. Mi cuerpo se relajó de inmediato por el placer de la piscina. No hay sonido, ni ojos en mí. Saboreé la tranquilidad de ello, el tipo de paz que obtengo cuando corro.

Seguí hacia abajo utilizando el estilo de pecho. Dos metros y medio no eran nada, y llegué a mis llaves en cuestión de segundos. Agarrándolas fuerte, subí la cabeza primero a regañadientes, soltando el aire en mis pulmones.

Esa fue la parte fácil.

―¡Whoo hoo! ―Un aplauso sonó de los transeúntes que no estaban realmente _animándome_.

Tenía que salir de la piscina y frente a todo el grupo estando mojada. Ellos se reirían y bromearían. Sufriré algunos comentarios, y luego me iré a casa y comeré mi peso en pescado sueco.

Con suavidad fui al borde y subí, retorciendo mi largo cabello y poniéndome mis sandalias.

―¿Estás bien? ―Ino vino a mi lado, el viento sopló su cabello largo y oscuro.

―S-sí, por supuesto. Es s-sólo agua. ―No puedo mirarla a los ojos. Aquí estaba yo de nuevo. El hazmerreír. La vergüenza.

Pero Ino nunca me culpaba.

―Salgamos de aquí. ―Me abrazó, y Shikamaru nos siguió.

―E-espera un momento. ―Hice una pausa y miré a Sasuke, quién todavía tenía los ojos negros duros en mí.

Acercándome a él, algo que sabía que era una mala idea, me crucé de brazos y le di una mirada puntiaguda.

―Me iré en dos días, ¿y eso es lo mejor a lo que puedes llegar? _―_ _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Sasuke me miró con una sonrisa hostil mientras repartía las cartas en la mesa.

―Que tengas un buen momento en Francia, Hyuga. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. ―Su amenaza me hizo querer pegarle. Quería desafiarlo para que me enfrentara ahora.

Y no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de la inminente ira cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza todo el año en que estaría fuera.

―E-eres un cobarde. La única manera que p-puedes sentirte como un h-hombre es metiéndote conmigo. Pero t-tendrás que conseguir tus patadas en otro lugar a-ahora. ―Dejando caer mis brazos a los costados, mis puños se apretaron mientras todos alrededor de la mesa y en el área en general eran testigos de nuestro intercambio.

―¿Todavía estás hablando? ―Sasuke soltó un bufido y risitas estallaron a mi alrededor―. Vete a casa. Nadie quiere a tu engreído trasero aquí. ―Sasuke apenas

se salvaba del contacto visual mientras continuaba repartiendo las cartas. La chica en su regazo se rió y se apoyó en él aún más. La sensación aplastante en mi pecho me lastimó _. Lo odio._

―¡Oigan, todo el mundo, miren! ―gritó Suigetsu mientras traté de contener las lágrimas―. Sus pezones están duros. Debes estar excitándola, Sasuke. ―La risa de Suigetsu resonó en el patio trasero, y todo el mundo comenzó a aullar y a reírse.

Mis ojos se cerraron con mortificación mientras recordaba que llevaba una camiseta blanca y estaba definitivamente fría del agua. Mi primera reacción fue cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho, pero luego sabrían que me tenían. Diablos, ya lo sabían. Todo mi rostro picaba en humillación.

 _Desgraciado_

Me iré a casa llorando otra vez. No hay duda.

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome sonrojada viendo a todos visiblemente entretenidos por el acoso que había soportado esta noche. Sasuke se quedó mirando la mesa, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, ignorándome. Su comportamiento me desconcertaba aún después de todo este tiempo. Solíamos ser amigos, y todavía buscaba a ese chico en sus ojos en alguna parte. Pero, ¿qué bien me hacía que todavía me quedara el recuerdo de él?

―¿Por qué está todavía parada aquí? ―pregunta la pelirroja sentada en el regazo de Sasuke―. ¿Es como "especial" o algo así? ¿No puede entender la pista?

―Sí, Hinata. Ya oíste a Sasuke. Nadie te quiere aquí. ―Las palabras de Suigetsu salieron lentas, como si realmente fuera demasiado estúpida para entender.

Mi garganta se cerró. No podía tragar, y me dolía respirar. Fue demasiado. Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Moví mi puño hacia atrás y le di justo a Suigetsu en la nariz. Él se dejó caer de rodillas, con las manos sobre la cara, mientras la sangre salía a través de sus manos.

Las lágrimas me nublaban la visión, y los sollozos comenzaban a hacer erupción en mi garganta. Antes de que pudiera darles más satisfacción de mí esta noche, caminé lo más rápido posible a través de la casa y por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Me metí en mi auto, Ino se subió del lado del pasajero y Shikamaru en la parte posterior. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me habían seguido. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua preguntar acerca de la reacción de Sasuke, pero luego me di cuenta de que no debía preocuparme. _Al infierno con él._

Miré por la ventana, dejando que las lágrimas se secaran en mis mejillas. Shikamaru y Inoi estaban sentados en silencio, probablemente sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Acababa de golpear a Suigetsu. _¡Acababa de golpear a Suigetsu!_ La novedad de mi acción era abrumadora, y dejé escapar una risa amarga. Eso sí que acababa de suceder.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la solté lentamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―Ino me miró.

Ella sabía que nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero me encantó la emoción del miedo y del poder que sentí.

Infiernos, la última cosa que quería hacer era ir a casa ahora. Tal vez un tatuaje o algo más estaba en las cartas esta noche.

―En realidad, sí. ―Fue raro decir eso, pero era cierto. Limpiándome las lágrimas, miré a mi amiga―. Me siento bien.

Puse la llave en el contacto, pero me detuve cuando Shikamaru intervino.

―Sí, bien, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Hinata. Tendrás que volver a la ciudad con el tiempo.

 _...Sí. Tendría que hacerlo._

 _esa es mi cruel realidad..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les aya gustado comente para saber que les parecio o tambien para cualquier duda, sugerencia o aclaracion, espero que no aiga estado largo.

 **Aclaracion:** _la perosnalidad de hinata puede contener un poco de Occ, pero tiene una razon, ya que al ser esta molestada deja de ser tan amable con todo mundo, rscepto con sus a otras razones que se iran relevando mas adelante..._

Quiero agradeserles a:

 _cherrymarce DarkAmyChan OscuroSirenaSama Tanu Francisvict LaOtakuSasuhina BlackladyHyuuga jenni.4364 knickyOuji YariUchiha AbismoNegro_

que fueron los primeros en comentar y se tomaron el tiempo en hacerlo, especialmente mi amiga LaOtakuSasuhina por apoyarme a publicarla y animarme.

 _Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego..._


	3. Regreso

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras favoritas y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación, y he aquí_

* * *

 **NA.2:** posible **Occ** en los personajes

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.*.*...**_ _ **Regreso**_ _ **...*.*.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…Cuando realizas un viaje, que importa cuán largo sea...

Y cuanto te esfuerces en _**olvidar…**_

…Sabes que siempre habrá un _**regreso**_ …

...y que _**el**_ estará y seguirá ahí donde comenzó todo...

Después de tu _**regreso...**_

 _ **Pero** cuanto más aplazas tu **regreso** al lugar que quieres **olvidar...**_

...Más sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos _**regresan**_

 _ **...Por qué...**_

… _ **No se puede aplazar lo inevitable…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **...Hoy en día...**_

―Entonces... ¿cómo se siente estar de vuelta en casa? ―Mi hermana y yo charlábamos por videoconferencia en la laptop que compre para mí antes de irme a Europa.

―E-es muy b-bueno, Hanabi. Estoy l-lista. ―Conté con mis dedos―. Hay c-comida, d-dinero, n-ningún a-adulto, y aún tengo refresco en la nevera abajo. Huelo u-una f-fieeesta ―bromeé. Pero mi hermana podía dar lo mejor de sí.

―Bueno, Papá también tiene algunos condones en su cuarto de baño. Úsalos si es necesario.

― ¡H-hanabi! ―La miré con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Las hermanas menores no debían usar la palabra "condón", ya que al ser ella menor no debería decírselo a personas mayores que ella―. Eso... sólo... cruzó una línea. En serio. ―Empecé a reír. Ella era la hermana menor que todos mis amigos deseaban tener. Tenía unas cuantas reglas sencillas para encubrirme y seguirme la corriente: cuidar de tu cuerpo, terminar lo que comienzas, y resolver tus propios problemas. Si le hacía favores, demostraba dirección, y seguía las 3 reglas, confiaba en mí. Si perdía su confianza, perdería mi libertad, ya que si en dado caso nos pelearíamos ella le contaría mis secretos a nuestro padre y él le creería. ¿Porque? Sencillo. Es la hermana menor.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan esta semana? ―preguntó Hanabi, pasándose la mano por el cabello café castaño. No teníamos el mismo color de cabello, pero el color de ojos sí. Su voz y ojos perla estaban apagados por el cansancio, y su ropa estaba arrugada. Salía mucho.

Crucé las piernas sobre la cama matrimonial, agradecida de estar de vuelta en mi habitación.

―Bueno, t-tengo alrededor de u-una semana a-antes de que e-empiecen las c-clases, así q-que tengo u-una reunión c-con l-la consejera el p-próximo miércoles a-acerca d-de mi p-programación d-de o-otoño. E-espero que l-las c-clases a-adicionales que tomé e-el año p-pasado aumenten m-mi solicitud p-para Columbia.― Me está ayudando con eso, también. También tengo que hacer algunas compras y luego ponerme al día con Ino, por supuesto.

También quería empezar a buscar un coche, pero mi padre me diría que esperara hasta que llegara a casa en Navidad. No era que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que querría compartir esa experiencia conmigo, así que no reventaría su burbuja.

―Me g-gustaría que e-estuvieras en c-casa para a-ayudarme con m-mis p-proyectos de i-investigación p-para l-la feria d-de ciencias. ―Cambié de tema

―. Creo que deberíamos haber hecho eso mientras te visité este verano ―dijo mi hermana menor.

Mi hermana se había retirado de los estudios después de la muerte de Mama hace ocho años y trabajaba poco para una compañía de Modas en Chicago, a una hora de distancia, que hacia diseños y los vendía en todo el mundo. Ahora, se encontraba en un largo viaje por Alemania, dando cursos de Diseño. Después de que mi año terminó en París, me reuní con ella en Berlín durante el verano. Mi madre estaría feliz de saber que había viajado y que tenía planes de continuar con ellos tan pronto como fuera posible después de la secundaria. La extrañaba mucho, más aún en los últimos años que cuando falleció.

En ese momento, las puertas francesas de mi habitación volaron abriéndose con una ráfaga repentina de viento frío.

―E-espera, hermana. ―Salté de la cama y corrí a la puerta a mirar fuera.

Una fuerza constante de viento acarició mis brazos y piernas desnudas. Me incliné sobre la barandilla e hice un inventario de las hojas aleteando en las ráfagas y de los botes de basura rodando. El olor de las lilas flotaba a mi puerta de los árboles que salpicaban nuestra calle, Fall Away Lane.

Una tormenta estaba a un segundo de distancia, y la electricidad llenaba el aire con anticipación. Escalofríos corrieron por mi piel, no de frío, sino por la emoción de una tormenta. Me encantaba la lluvia de verano.

―Hola, h-hermana ―la interrumpí mientras hablaba con alguien en el fondo―. Tengo q-que dejarte i-ir. C-creo q-que una t-tormenta está e-en camino, y d-debo ir a c-comprobar t-todas las v-ventanas. ¿H-hablamos m-mañana? ―Me froté los brazos para borrar el frío.

―Por supuesto, Hinata. Tengo que correr yo también. Sólo recuerda que la pistola se encuentra en la mesa de entrada. Llámame si necesitas algo. Te quiero.

―Yo t-también te q-quiero, hermana. Hablaré c-contigo mañana ―dije.

Cerré la laptop, me encogí en mi sudadera negra con capucha de Seether y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Estudiando la parte exterior del árbol, mi cerebro rompió espontáneamente a los recuerdos de las muchas veces que me había sentado en ese árbol para disfrutar de la lluvia. Que había compartido muchas de esas veces con

 _ **Sasuke**_... _cuando todavía éramos amigos._

Buscando rápidamente, tomé nota de que la ventana estaba cerrada, sin luz saliendo de su casa que estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia. El árbol actuaba como una escalera entre las ventanas de nuestros dormitorios, y siempre parecía que las casas estaban conectadas de alguna manera.

Durante mi año lejos, había luchado contra el impulso de preguntarle a Ino. Sobre _él_. Incluso después de todo lo que había hecho, parte de mí todavía extrañaba a ese chico que era mi pensamiento de vigilia y compañero constante cuando era niña. Pero Sasuke se había ido. En su lugar había un amargo e imbécil odioso que no tenía sentido para mí. Cerrando y bloqueando las puertas francesas, solté las cortinas transparentes y negras cerrándolas. Momentos más tarde, el cielo se abrió con un _crujido_ , y la lluvia se desató.

* * *

Despertando más tarde esa noche, con mi cerebro incapaz hacer caso omiso de los truenos y el resonar del árbol contra la casa, encendí la luz de mi lado de la cama y me arrastré hacia las puertas para comprobar la tormenta. Capté la vista de faros acelerando peligrosamente por la calle. Incliné la cabeza tanto como pude y alcancé a ver un Boss negro 302 en su camino a la calzada de Sasuke.

El coche derrapó un poco antes de volar fuera de mi vista en el garaje. Era un nuevo modelo de vehículo con una gruesa franja de carreras roja corriendo a lo largo del coche. Nunca lo había visto antes. Lo último que supe que Sasuke tenía era una motocicleta y un Mustang GT, por lo que el coche podría haber sido de cualquiera.

 _¿Tal vez tenía un nuevo vecino?_

No estaba segura de lo que sentía con esa posibilidad.

Por otro lado, el coche habría totalmente sido del gusto de Sasuke.

Después de un minuto más o menos, una tenue luz cayó sobre mi piso por la iluminación procedente de la habitación de Jared. Me sorprendí al ver una figura oscura moverse detrás de sus persianas. Mis dedos comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo, volviéndolos demasiado débiles para doblarse.

Intentando volver a centrar mi atención en la fantástica exhibición del viento y en las cortinas de lluvia, mi corazón dio un salto al oír el sonido de las persianas de Sasuke levantarse y la luz derramarse entre nuestras dos casas. Entrecerré los ojos cuando vi a Sasuke alzar su ventana e inclinarse hacia la tormenta en la noche.

 _Diablos._

Parecía estar observando el espectáculo, igual que yo. Apenas pude distinguir su cara a través de las densas salpicaduras de las hojas, pero supe cuando se fijó en mí. Sus brazos se tensaron mientras se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí, inmóvil. Casi pude imaginar esos ojos color negro penetrándome.

No hizo ningún saludo ni movimiento de cabeza. ¿Por qué lo haría? Mi ausencia no haría que su corazón se volviera más afectuoso, claramente. La preocupación y aprehensión solían molestarme cuando ese tipo estaba ahí, pero ahora... sentí una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y expectación.

Poco a poco retrocedí para cerrar y asegurar las puertas. Lo último que quería era viajar y regalar las emociones que hervían bajo mi calma exterior. Durante mi tiempo fuera, había pensado en Sasuke, pero no preocupado por él, creyendo que el tiempo y la distancia lo calmarían.

 _...Tal vez esa predicción_

 _Había sido demasiado optimista..._

 _...Y tal vez ya no estaba_

 _Tan preocupada por su mierda..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado comente para saber que les pareció o también para cualquier duda, sugerencia o aclaración.

Gomen por la demora, he tratado de actualizar cada semana pero no tuve tiempo porque mi madre se accidento y tuve que cuidarla y también tuve que estudiar para un examen de inglés que es de 4 partes y apenas llevo la 1.

Cada semana iré tratando de actualizar, y como hoy me demore subiré dos cap. seguidos, este y el otro antes del Domingo.

También lamento no poder responder sus review pero en el siguiente capitulos los responderé.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** _Hinata y Hanabi se llevan bien porque al fallecer su madre y su padre obsesionarse con el trabajo, se hicieron más unidas, Hanabi trabaja y realiza viajes por todo el mundo y Hinata estudia su tercer año de preparatoria para después ingresar a la universidad Columba_

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerles a:**

* Cherrymarce * JSMA-SasuHina * Blacklady Hyuuga * * Yari Uchiha * Francisvict * Volana hyuga * Itzel 33 * hime-23 * Lizeth de uchiha *Dark Amy-chan * mitsukihyugauchiha * Guest

Que fueron los que comentaron y tambien a los que agregarona favoritos el fic, y me hicieron saber que les gustaba, mis errores que llegue a corregir y me animaron para seguir actualizando

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego..._

 _ATTE:_ **YeseniaOtakuHyuga**


	4. Confusiones

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras favoritas y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación, y he aquí_

* * *

 **NA.2:** posible **Occ** en los personajes

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.*.*...**_ _ **Confusiones**_ _ **...*.*.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A menudo suelo _**confundir**_ lo que deseo...

...con lo que es

Mi mente es _**confusa**_ así que...

...está abierta a la posibilidad de _**cambiar**_

El pasado es una _**confusión**_ fugitiva...

...de recuerdos **peligrosos y dolorosos**

...y he decidido sigue hacia _**adelante...**_

 _ **...Sepa o no sepa lo que ocurre en mi vida...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

―Entonces, ¿ya lo has visto? ―Ino se apoyó en el marco de mis puertas dobles mirando hacia la casa de Sasuke. No tenía que preguntar a quién se refería.

―No... b-ueno, sí. Más o m-menos. Vi un Boss de apariencia bastante severa entrando en su garaje anoche. ¿Sería él? ―No quería decirle a Ino. Sobre haberlo visto por la ventana. Con la esperanza de tener un par de días de respiro antes de enfrentarnos cara a cara, estaba tratando de aferrarme a la calma que había logrado durante mi año de distancia.

Seguí ordenando la ropa de la maleta, sacando lo que necesitaba ser colgado y lo que tenía que ser lavado.

―Síp. Cambió al GT poco después de que te fuiste y compró ese. Supongo que ha estado haciéndose conocido al correr en el Loop. ―

Mis dedos se apretaron en la percha ante sus palabras. La decepción me recorrió cuando me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado en el año que me había ido. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Sasuke y yo habíamos soñado con poner un auto juntos en el Loop.

―Es un coche r-rápido. ―Odiaba admitirlo.

Sasuke solía trabajar con mi padre y conmigo en nuestro garaje arreglando el viejo Chevy Nova de mi padre. Los dos éramos ansiosos estudiantes y apreciábamos la maestría que tomaba conseguir montar un coche en las mejores condiciones.

―En cualquier caso ―continué―, con las c-carreras y su trabajo, sólo e-espero que esté d-demasiado ocupado para cruzarse por m-mi cara este año. ―Circulé por la habitación guardando cosas, pero mi cerebro latía con fastidio.

Ino se apartó del marco de la puerta y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

―Bueno, yo, por mi parte, estoy muy emocionada de ver la expresión de su cara cuando te vea. ―Apoyó la cabeza en su mano, y me dio una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Y eso p-por qué? ―murmuré mientras caminaba a mi mesilla de noche para colocar mi reloj.

―Porque te ves muy bien. No tengo idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero no va a ser capaz de ignorarte. Ningún rumor o broma mantendrá a los chicos alejados, y Sasuke probablemente se enfurruñará por haberte tratado tan mal. ―Ino movió las cejas.

No sé lo que quería decir sobre "te ves muy bien". Por lo que yo sabía, lucía igual que siempre. Me quedé en 1.60, cabello Negro azulado cayendo a la mitad de la espalda, y ojos de color perla claro. Los entrenamientos de gimnasio me daban ganas de vomitar, pero había seguido corriendo para mantenerme en forma para las carreras a campo traviesa. La única diferencia era el tono de mi piel. Después de viajar este verano y estar mucho en cuartos cerrados estudiando, mi piel era más pálida clara. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, eso desaparecería, y estaría pálida normal de nuevo.

―Oh, n-nunca tuvo p-problema en ignorarme. M-me gustaría que lo hubiera h-hecho. ―Aspiré una bocanada de aire a través de mis dientes y le sonreí―. Tuve un año t-tan increíble. ¡La gente que c-conocí y los l-lugares que vi! T-todo esto m-me d-d-dio mucha p-perspectiva.―dije nerviosa― T-tengo un plan, y no voy a d-dejar q-q-que Sasuke Uchiha se interponga en mi camino. ―

Me senté en la cama y dejé escapar un suspiro.

Ino me agarró la mano.

―No te preocupes, cariño. Esta mierda tiene que llegar a un punto final. Después de todo, nos graduamos en nueve meses.

―¿De q-qué estás hablando?

―Estoy hablando del juego previo entre tú y Sasuke ―dijo Ino, con cara seria mientras saltaba de la cama y entraba en mi armario―. Esto no puede seguir así para siempre ―dijo en voz alta.

 _¿Juego previo?_

―¿P-perdón? ―Juego previo era una palabra sexual, y mi estómago dio un vuelco ante la idea de "Sasuke" y "sexo" en la misma frase.

―Srta. Hyuga, no me digas que esto no ha pasado por su cabeza. ―Ino asomó la cabeza fuera del armario, usando un acento sureño mientras juntaba sus cejas y ponía su mano sobre su corazón. Sostenía uno de mis vestidos sobre su figura mientras se veía en el espejo de tamaño completo que colgaba de la parte posterior de la puerta de mi armario. _¿Juegos previos?_ Giré la palabra en mi cabeza tratando de averiguar lo que estaba diciendo hasta que finalmente hizo clic.

―¿C-crees que su t-trato hacia mí e-es juego previo? ―casi le grité―. Sí. Fue j-juego p-previo cuando le d-dijo a toda la escuela que t-tenía el Síndrome del Intestino Irritable y t-todo el mundo hizo r-ruidos de pedos mientras c-caminaba por el pasillo de p-primer año. ―Mi tono sarcástico no pudo disimular mi rabia y vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo esto era juego previo?

―. Y sí, fue c-completamente e-erótico como hizo q-que la tienda de c-comestibles e-entregara u-una c-caja de c-crema contra la i-infección p-por h-hongos en la c-clase de m-matemáticas en s-segundo año. P-p-pero lo que r-realmente m-me p-puso c-c-caliente y l-lista para l-lanzarme sobre é-el f-f-fue... c-cuando pegó f-folletos para t-tratamientos de v-verrugas g-genitales en m-mi c-casillero, ¡lo que es completamente hilarante que alguien tenga una ETS1 s-sin t-tener r-relaciones s-sexuales! ―

Todo el resentimiento que había dejado de lado este año ahora estaba de vuelta con venganza. No había perdonado ni olvidado nada.

 **(** 1 **ETS** : Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual **.)**

Parpadeando largo y duro, me tomé unas vacaciones mentales de nuevo a Francia. _Queso Port Salut, pan francés, bombones..._ solté un suspiro cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no era Francia, sino la comida lo que realmente había amado.

Ino me miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Uh, no, Hina. No creo que él esté interesado en el juego previo sexual. Creo que realmente te odia. Lo que estoy diciendo es, ¿no es hora de que te defiendas? ¿Qué juegues el juego? Si él te empuja, empújalo tú a él. ―Traté de dejar que sus palabras se entendieran, pero ella continuó―: Hina, los chicos no son malos con las chicas atractivas sin ninguna razón en absoluto. De hecho, la energía de la mayoría de los chicos adolescentes es con el único propósito de echar un polvo. Ellos no quieren disminuir sus opciones, por lo que rara vez son malos con cualquier chica… a menos que ella lo hubiera traicionado, por supuesto―reflexionó.

Sabía que Ino tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Tenía que _haber_ una razón de por qué Sasuke actuó como lo hizo. Había roto mi cerebro una y mil veces tratando de averiguarlo. Él era frío con la mayoría de la gente, pero era francamente cruel conmigo.

 _¿Por qué yo?_

Me puse de pie y continué con la tarea de colgar la ropa, con mis bufandas por encima de mi hombro.

―B-bueno... no he traicionado a Sasuke. Te lo he d-dicho cien veces, fuimos amigos por años, él se f-fue por unas semanas el verano a-antes de primer año, y cuando regresó, era d-diferente. No quería tener n-nada que ver c-conmigo.

―Bueno, no sabrás nada hasta que te enfrentes. Como antes de ir a Francia. Te defendiste esa noche, y eso es lo que tienes que seguir haciendo. ―Disparó Ino como consejo como si yo no hubiera pensado en ello durante el año pasado. Mi ira se escapó de mí la noche de la fiesta de Rock Lee, pero nada bueno iba a salir de mí hundiéndome hasta el nivel de Sasuke de nuevo.

―Mira. ―Igualé mi voz en un esfuerzo por aparentar calma _. No había manera de que fuera a tragarme más drama de este chico, maldita sea_ ―. Vamos a tener un año i-increíble. E-espero de t-todo corazón, que Sasuke se haya o-olvidado de mí. Si lo ha h-hecho, entonces a-ambos podemos i-ignorarnos tranquilamente hasta la graduación. Si n-no lo ha hecho, entonces v-voy a hacer l-lo que creo q-que es mejor. T-tengo cosas m-más importantes en mi m-mente de todos modos. Él y ese i-idiota de Suigetsu p-pueden empujar y p-pinchar todo lo que quieran. Ya no les daré a-atención. Ellos no t-tomarán mi último año. ―Me detuve a mirarla.

Ino se quedó pensativa.

―Está bien ―ofreció complaciente.

―¿E-está bien?

―Sí, dije "está bien". ―Abandonó la discusión. Mis hombros se relajaron. Ella quería que fuera David para el Goliat de Sasuke, y yo sólo quería centrarme en entrar en Columbia y ganar la Feria de Ciencias en primavera.

―Está bien ―le imité y cambié rápidamente de tema―. A-así que mi papá n-no estará en c-casa por tres meses m-más.―Seguí ordenando mi ropa.

Mi padre se había retirado del ejército después de la muerte de mi madre hace ocho años y trabajaba para una compañía de Brasil, que construía aviones y los vendía en todo el mundo. Ahora, se encontraba en un largo viaje por Argentina, dando cursos de formación mecánica, igual que hanabi.

―Todavía no puedo creer que tu padre te deje sola durante tres meses.

―Él s-sabe que es r-ridículo hacer que m-me quede con mi abuelo, empezar una n-nueva escuela y l-luego volverme a m-mudar aquí cuando é-el llegará a casa en N-navidad. Es mi ú-ultimo año. Es i-importante. Él e-entiende. ―Mi abuelo siempre se quedaba conmigo mientras mi padre estaba ausente, pero su hermano no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda constante. Yo estaba sola esta vez.

―Sí, bueno tu abuelo sólo está como a dos horas de distancia de todos modos, así que estoy segura de que va a entrar aquí y allá ―señaló Ino―. ¿Deberíamos arriesgarnos a tener una fiesta? ―

Sabía que yo era una preocupona, por lo que su tono era prudente. Mis padres me criaron para pensar por mí misma, y usar el sentido común. Con demasiada frecuencia decepcionaba a Ino por mi falta de actitud de "a quién diablos le importa".

―De esa manera, ¡no estarías violando el toque de queda! Porque tú... estarías... en casa ―razonó rápidamente.

Mi pecho se tensó ante la idea de una fiesta no autorizada, pero tenía que admitir que aun así era algo que quería hacer en algún momento.

―C-creo que es un r-rito de paso para t-todos los adolescentes, tener una f-fiesta mientras los p-padres están fuera ―admití, pero tragué saliva cuando me acordé de que tenía sólo un padre. Aunque mi madre había fallecido hacía ocho años, todavía dolía todos los días. Eché un vistazo a la última imagen de toda la familia apoyada en mi mesa de noche. Estábamos en un juego de los White Sox, y mis padres estaban besando cada una de nuestras mejillas, los labios de hanabi estaban arrugados como los de un pez.

Ino me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Vamos a ir poco a poco contigo. Podemos empezar estirando las reglas antes de romperlas. ¿Qué hay de invitar a un chico antes de tener una gran multitud? ―Ella agarró una blusa de seda negra que había comprado en París y la sostuvo en alto.

―S-sí... creo q-que, de alguna manera c-creo que mi p-padre encontraría a un c-chico más a-amenazante que una casa llena de adolescentes de f-fiesta. Y rompo a-algunas reglas a v-veces. S-soy c-culpable de e-exceso de v-velocidad y cruzar la calle i-imprudentemente y-y... ―Mi voz se apagó mientras mis labios se detuvieron en una sonrisa. Ino y yo podríamos ser ¨ _aventureras_ ¨, pero nunca era de mucho interés para mí perder la confianza de mi padre, _que me costó mucho conseguir_. Normalmente, ni siquiera doblaba las reglas. Lo respetaba mucho.

―Sí, está bien, Madre Teresa ―murmuró Ino con desdén cuando empezó a hojear algunas fotos que había tomado durante mi año lejos―. ¿Así que puedes hablar francés con fluidez ahora?

―Sé algunas p-palabras útiles p-para ti ―dije sin expresión. Ella agarró una almohada de mi cama y la lanzó hacia mí, sin apartar la vista de las fotos en su mano. Después de tres años de fiel amistad, podríamos intercambiar insultos inofensivos tan fácilmente como ropa.

Entrando en mi cuarto de baño privado, grité:

―Entonces, ¿puedes quedarte a c-cenar? Podemos h-hacer pizza.

―Esta noche tengo que estar en casa, de hecho ― gritó en respuesta―. Shikamaru viene a cenar. Mi papá está un poco preocupado por nuestra relación y quiere verlo más. ―Enunció "relación" como si allí hubiera un doble significado.

Shikamaru e Ino habían estado saliendo por dos años, y habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales por un tiempo. Su padre sin duda sospechaba que su "relación" había progresado.

―Uh o-oh, ¿está el s-sargento Carter e-encima de ustedes d-dos? ―gruñí mientras empujaba la maleta ahora vacía debajo de mi cama. Llamaba "sargento Carter" al papá de Ino debido a su autoritario cuidado paternal. Ino tenía poca

Privacidad y se esperaba que informara sobre todo. Sin embargo, eso sólo hacía que quisiera ocultar más sus secretos.

―Estoy segura. Encontró mi camisón y se puso loco. ―Ino se puso de pie y agarró su bolso de la cama.

―Me hubiera g-gustado... ver ¨ _t-tu_ ¨ forma de salir de e-esa. ―Apagué la luz de mi habitación y la seguí por las escaleras.

―Si tu padre fuera como mis padres, entonces tal vez no estarías tan nerviosa de decirles las cosas ―murmuró Ino.

Estaba bastante segura de que nunca le diría a mi padre sobre mi primera vez, cuando quiera que sucediera.

―Bueno... p-podemos conectar m-mañana o cuando s-sea. Siempre y cuando s-sea antes de que e-empiecen las clases.

―Absolutamente, mañana. ―Me dio un fuerte abrazo―. Tengo que ir a ducharme antes de la cena. Te veré más tarde. ―Y corrió hacia la puerta.

―Hasta más t-tarde.

Me he puesto a pensar, yo siento sentimientos de odio, desagrado y rencor hacia Sasuke pero sé que eso no me rebaja al mismo nivel de él. Porque los sentimientos son solo eso... _sentimientos_

 _...Mis sentimientos son algo que tengo_

 _No algo que soy..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bueno otra vez lamento tardar mucho en actualizar, como se abran dado cuenta Hinata no tiene idea porque Sasuke la trata así.

 _Para algunos que me han estado preguntado o se han preguntado por qué Sasuke se porta así... lo único que les puedo decir es que Sasuke hace todo por su..._ _ **Egoísmo**_ _y_ _ **Ego**_

Para compensar les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo y les diré que será la primera de muchas confrontaciones de Hinata y Sasuke

* * *

 _*...―_ _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?_ _―...*_

 _*...―_ _¿Qué quieres decir "si no fuera por Sasuke"?_ _―...*_

 _*...―_ _¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_ _―Sacada de mis cavilaciones internas, encontr_ _é a Sasuke poyado en la puerta entre la sala de billar y las escaleras. Tenía los brazos por encima de su cabeza, las manos aseguradas a ambos lados del marco de la puerta._

 _Me cortó la respiración. Verlo cara a cara me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Suigetsu,_ _sus revelaciones... ―...*_

 _*...―_ _¿Y qué tarea desagradable, dime por favor, quieres que haga?_ _―Extravagantemente onde_ _é la mano en el aire como si estuviera hablando con un duque o señor..._ _―*_

 _*...―_ _¿No es hora de que te defiendas?..._ _―*_

 _*...―_ _¡Policías!_ _―Los b_ _ailarines miraron a su alrededor con confusión_ _―._ _¡Policías! ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! ¡Los policías vienen por la puerta de atrás! ¡Corran!_ _―_ _*..._

* * *

Agradezco a los que comentan, y agregan a favoritos el fic, ya que se toman el tiempo en leer y hacerlo. Ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

 _Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego..._

 _ATTE:_ **YeseniaOtakuHyuga**


	5. Revelaciones

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras favoritas y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación, y he aquí_

* * *

 **NA.2:** posible **Occ** en los personajes

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **.*.*...Revelaciones...*.*.**_

Cuando mi mente...

Está completamente silenciosa y confundida,

tanto en los niveles superficiales...

como en los profundos; lo desconocido,

lo inconmensurable puede **revelarse.**

.

.

. 

― ¡M-maldición! ―grité al techo de mi dormitorio, ahora iluminado por la llegada de otro fiestero.

Un deja vu me golpeó cuando la casa de al lado rugió con música y voces. Felizmente había olvidado las fiestas ruidosas de Sasuke. Las vibraciones constantes de los motores acelerando y las chicas gritando ―esperaba que de placer― llenaban el aire durante las dos últimas horas y aún se mantenían fuertes. Mis músculos se tensaban con cada nuevo ruido.

Miré de nuevo el reloj de la mesilla de noche, deseando que dejara de marcar los minutos. Era pasada la medianoche, y tenía que despertar en cinco horas para reunirme con mi club de corredores para nuestro entrenamiento semanal. _Tenía que despertar_ pensé, y eso estaría dado si pudiera llegar a dormir en primer lugar.

Y eso no iba a suceder sin una intervención. 

_¿No es hora de que te defiendas?_

Las palabras de Ino zumbaban a través de mi cabeza.

No había casi ninguna posibilidad de que Sasuke bajara la música si se lo pedía, pero la diplomática en mí pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo. La "vieja Hinata" habría permanecido aquí despierta toda la noche, demasiado intimidada por su agresor para pedirle que bajara su música. Ahora, la fatiga corporal y el cansancio habían erosionado mi paciencia. _¿Por qué admitámoslo? No soy de piedra._

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasuke había sacado la mazorca de su culo y superado cualquiera que fuera el problema que tenía conmigo. No dolía tener esperanzas.

Las noches se habían vuelto frías, así que era reacia a salir de mi cama caliente. Quitándome las cubiertas antes de que me acobardara, me resbalé dentro de mis converse negras y me cubrí con mi camiseta blanca con capucha negra. Mi cabello colgaba suelto, no llevaba nada de maquillaje, y lucía mi pantalón corto de lino para dormir favorito de rayas azules y blancas. Podría haber tenido mejor aspecto y probablemente debería haberme puesto pantalones más modestos, pero simplemente no me importaba. 

Estaba muy cansada, así que sólo bajé por las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal en toda mi gloria desaliñada.

Fue tanto la calidez de la tarde de agosto o mis nervios, que tuve que subirme las mangas para refrescarme al salir de mi patio y deambular por el suyo. El

Césped contaba con algunas personas al azar, ninguna de las cuales reconocía, y los latidos de mi corazón se relajaron un poco al saber que habría pocas personas que me conocieran aquí. Sabía que la lista de amigos de Sasuke incluía personas de otras escuelas, colegios, e incluso legalmente adultos de antecedentes cuestionables. Por ahora, el público ya estaba tan perdido que me deslicé pasando desapercibida. 

Dentro de la casa, la juerga era fuerte y desagradable. La gente bailaba en la sala de estar, o mejor dicho, algunas chicas se dejaban manosear, mientras que otros estaban sentados o de pie en varias partes de la planta baja conversando, bebiendo y fumando. Mi nariz se arrugó ante el asqueroso antro de libertinaje de menores de edad y el hedor... pero, admitía, que todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose y siendo _normal_. Era oficial. Yo era una aguafiestas.

Chevelle comenzó a bombear a través de los altavoces, los que parecían tener una salida situada en cada habitación. _Hats Off to the Bull_ podría hacer que valiera la pena venir después de todo.

Al entrar en la cocina en mi búsqueda de Sasuke, inmediatamente me detuve. Mientras que varias personas estaban alrededor del barril y otras ofrendas más duras ubicadas en la encimera, la visión de Suigetsu sentado en la mesa de la cocina jugando juegos de beber me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba con algunos otros chicos y un par de chicas. Era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ―Él salió de su silla y caminó hacia mí. Su desprecio era de plástico. Sólo con el propósito de mostrar. Sabía que Suigetsu disfrutaba cualquier drama que fuera aderezado a su noche. 

_Y yo era drama._

Decidí jugarla de engreída.

―Bueno, no te estoy buscando a ti. ―Sonriendo, continué escaneando la habitación luciendo desinteresada―. ¿Dónde está Suigetsu?

―Ya tiene una chica para esta noche. Y dudo que estuviera interesado en ti de todos modos. ―Se puso en mi cara con lo último.

Más que unas pocas chicas querían atención de Suigetsu, pero yo no era una de ellas. Él era guapo, con sus brillantes ojos violetas y el cabello blanco con estilo. Tenía un gran cuerpo y su ropa complementaba su figura. Sin embargo, dudaba que alguna vez utilizara a las chicas más de una noche.

Me di la vuelta para salir y continuar con mi búsqueda, pero él me agarró por el codo.

―En realidad, soy un masoquista, pero te ves jodidamente fantástica en tu pijama. Si estás buscando un poco de acción, puedo ocuparme de ti. 

Mi estómago se revolvió y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿No tenía nada de orgullo? En primer y segundo año, él y Sasuke hicieron mi vida un infierno. Era sofocada donde quiera que iba. Incluso en casa. Ahora, ¿él quería llevarme arriba? ¿Ahora, yo era lo suficientemente buena?

―Oye, amigo, Sasuke dice que ella está fuera de los límites. ―Juugo, uno de los amigos más agradables de Sasuke, intervino desde la mesa.

Los ojos de Suigetsu se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis piernas.

―Sasuke está arriba follando a Karin. Él tiene otras cosas en su mente en este momento.

Mi boca se secó. Imágenes no deseadas del chico que solía compartir una tienda de campaña conmigo en mi patio trasero destellaron en mi mente. Sasuke estaba arriba, en la cama ahora mismo, acostándose con una chica. Soplando un suspiro, me volví para salir. Sólo tenía que salir de aquí. 

Suigetsu me tiró hacia atrás contra su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Brevemente registré a Juugo saliendo rápidamente de su asiento y de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se retorcía y mis músculos se tensaron, pero no presenté ningún forcejeo serio por el momento. Quería ver a Sasuke, y esperaba que allí fuera donde Juugo había ido. Si podía salir de aquí sin mayor drama, lo prefería así.

 _Pero era mejor que Juugo se diera prisa, porque la nariz de Suigetsu estaba a punto de encontrarse con la parte posterior de mi cráneo._

―Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? ―Me quedé mirando al frente. A unos metros de distancia, algunos chicos estaban jugando al billar, pero no nos prestaban atención. Evidentemente, el juego era más importante para ellos que una chica siendo asaltada―. Oh, ¿mi nariz? Se curó bien, gracias. Y creo que te debo por eso, por cierto. ―Sus palabras eran ahogadas mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello.

Mis hombros se movieron de lado a lado mientras trataba de hacer palanca fuera de su alcance.

―Hueles bien ―susurró―. Sigue luchando contra mí, Hina. Me enciende. ―Su bufido fue seguido por su lengua saliendo de su boca y lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de agarrarlo entre los dientes.

 _¡Hijo de p_ $ # _!_

Mi pulso se aceleró con ira, no miedo. Fuego surgió en mis brazos y piernas.

 _Juega el juego._ Olvidé si esas eran palabras de Ino o mías, y no me importaba.

Vamos a ver cómo le gusta ser manipulado. Trabajé mi mano detrás de mí, en medio de nuestros cuerpos, y agarré a Suigetsu por la entrepierna. Le apreté lo

Suficiente como para llamar su atención, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño... todavía. Suigetsu no me soltó, pero se quedó quieto.

―D-déjame. Ir ―dije entre dientes. Los espectadores comenzaron a prestarle más atención a la escena, pero aun así se quedaban fuera de ella, luciendo divertidos. Nadie hizo un movimiento para ayudarme.

Apliqué un poco más de presión, y finalmente soltó su agarre. Rápidamente me alejé antes de girar hacia él, forzando mi cólera hacia abajo. Hasta que no hiciera que Sasuke bajara la maldita música, no iba a irme.

Suigetsu levantó una ceja.

―Probablemente todavía seas virgen, ¿no es así? ―Me tomó por sorpresa―. Los chicos seguramente querrían follarte, pero Sasuke y yo nos ocupamos de eso. 

_¿No es hora de que te defiendas?_

Me incitó la voz de Ino

― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―Tirando de mi capucha de nuevo a su lugar, me mantuve firme, mi cuerpo era una pared.

― ¿Qué demonios pasa entre tú y Sasuke de todos modos? Quiero decir, cuando lo conocí, y me peleó para sabotear todas tus citas de primer año, asumí que era porque él sentía algo por ti. Como si estuviera celoso o algo así. Pero después de un tiempo, estaba bastante claro que no estaba persiguiéndote... por alguna razón. ¿Qué le hiciste? ―Suigetsu me miró acusadoramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Mis dedos se cerraron en puños.

―No le hice nada.

Nuestro enfrentamiento se estaba convirtiendo en una escena. Mi voz elevada obligó a la gente a comenzar a despejar el espacio. Di la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la mesa de billar para poner distancia.

―Piensa ―incitó Suigetsu con una sonrisa arrogante―. Eres preciosa, y en cuanto a mí, ya te habría follado de todas las formas posibles. Un montón de chicos lo habrían hecho, si no fuera por Sasuke.

Mis muslos se apretaron juntos. La idea de este imbécil pensando que podría entrar en mis pantalones alcanzó un nuevo nivel de ordinariez.

― ¿Qué quieres decir " _si no fuera por Sasuke_ "? ―El vello en mis brazos se erizó mientras mi respiración se volvía espesa.

―Es simple. Cada vez que nos enterábamos de que alguien estaba interesado en ti o te había invitado a salir, lo arreglábamos para asegurarnos de terminarlo tan rápido como había empezado. Éramos bastante patéticos en ello durante los 

Primeros meses. Gaara no Sabaku te invitó a esa hoguera de primer año, pero escuchó que estabas recibiendo tratamientos para las ladillas y nunca te llamó. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo él se enteró de eso?

Ese rumor en particular era uno de los menos dañinos en los últimos años, pero en ese momento, fue devastador. Acababa de empezar la secundaria, estaba tratando de hacer amigos, y luego me di cuenta que la gente se reía a mis espaldas.

―Kei Ayita te invitó al baile de Halloween ese año, también, pero nunca te recogió porque oyó que habías perdido tu virginidad con Stevie Stoddard. ―Suigetsu apenas terminó la última palabra, se echó a reír con mucha fuerza.

Hice una mueca sin control mientras el calor se elevaba por mi cuello. Stevie Stoddard era un chico muy dulce, pero sufría de acné grave y se comía sus mocos. Cada escuela tiene un Stevie Stoddard.

Suigetsu continuó: 

―Sí, estábamos muy ocupados en un principio. Un montón de chicos quería meterse en tus pantalones, pero para segundo año los rumores se hicieron más sofisticados. La gente había captado bastante que eras una leprosa social. Las cosas se pusieron más fáciles para Sasuke y para mí... finalmente.

Y las cosas se habían vuelto más difíciles para mí.

Moverme era imposible. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¡Por supuesto, _todo_ había sido por Sasuke!

Sabía que él estaba detrás de algunas de las bromas, así como todas las fiestas de las que era sacada, pero no pensé que había sido responsable de todos los rumores, también. Nunca supe por qué Kei Ayita me había dejado plantada, y nunca había oído el rumor sobre Stevie Stoddard. ¿Cuánto más se escapó de mi atención? Él hacía bromas sobre mí, filtraba algunas mentiras, y era un completo idiota en la secundaria, pero nunca sospeché que era tan activo en mi infelicidad. ¿Había perdido los estribos sin una puta razón?

 _Piensa._

― ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ―Sacada de mis cavilaciones internas, encontré a Sasuke apoyado en la puerta entre la sala de billar y las escaleras. Tenía los brazos por encima de su cabeza, las manos aseguradas a ambos lados del marco de la puerta.

Me cortó la respiración. Verlo cara a cara me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Suigetsu, sus revelaciones... ¡mierda! ¿De qué demonios estábamos él y yo hablando? No podía recordar. 

Incluso con mi resentimiento hacia Sasuke, no podía apartar la vista de la forma en que los músculos de su pecho suave se estiraban con sus brazos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente mientras el calor se reunía debajo de mi vientre y el vapor se trasladaba hasta mi cuello. Había estado en Francia durante un año, y volver a verlo de cerca hacía que mi estómago diera una voltereta doble.

Su cabello Negro oscuro y sus ojos parecían hacer que su piel brillara. Las severas cejas rectas realzaban su presencia intimidatoria. Mirarlo debería ser un deporte. El primero que apartara sus ojos de él, ganaría.

Estaba de pie medio desnudo, vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones negros con una cadena de una cartera colgando de su bolsillo. Su piel estaba Pálida y su cabello descaradamente revuelto. Sus dos tatuajes resplandecían, uno en el antebrazo y otro en el costado de su torso. Su bóxer a cuadros azules y blancos se asomaban por la parte superior de sus pantalones, que colgaba suelto por el cinturón desabrochado alrededor de su cintura.

 _Desabrochado._ Cerré los ojos.

Las lágrimas ardían detrás de mis párpados, y la magnitud de sus obras llegó de golpe. Ver a esta persona que me odiaba lo suficiente como para hacerme daño día tras día me hizo doler el corazón.

 _Él no tomará mi último año,_ me comprometí conmigo misma. Parpadeé las lágrimas no derramadas, mi respiración se ralentizó. _Sobrevivir es la mejor venganza,_ diría mi madre. 

Bajo un brazo, vi a Juugo asomándose, luciendo cómicamente como Dobby encogiéndose detrás de Lucius Malfoy. Bajo el otro brazo, una sexy morena ―cuyo nombre asumí que era Karin― se abrió paso, luciendo como el gato que acababa de comerse al canario. La reconocí vagamente de la escuela. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes rojo ajustado a la piel con aterradores zapatos negros de tacón. A pesar de los quince centímetros añadidos a su altura, aún le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla a Sasuke. Era bonita de una forma... bueno, en todos los sentidos, supongo.

Sasuke, por otro lado, podría haber estado a punto de comerse un bebé vivo con el ceño fruncido que llevaba. Sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, dejó en claro que él le habló a Suigetsu y no estaba siendo considerada.

Me metí antes de que Suigetsu abriera la boca.

―" _Ella_ " quería unas breves palabras contigo.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y dejé caer mi mirada, tratando de parecer más dura de lo que era. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y mientras sus labios estaban quietos, sus ojos estaban entretenidos.

―Que sea rápido. Tengo invitados ―ordenó. 

Entró en la habitación y tomó posición al otro lado de la mesa de billar. Suigetsu y Juugo tomaron la señal y se arrastraron de nuevo hacia la cocina. Capté a Suigetsu por el rabillo de mi ojo, golpeando con fuerza a Juugo en la cabeza.

El control que estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener amenazaba con romperse. Después de la epifanía provocada por la confesión de Suigetsu, odiaba a Sasuke más que nunca. Era difícil mirarlo.

―Tengo. Invitados ―repitió Sasuke, clavándome con una mirada molesta.

―Sí, puedo verlo. ―Miré alrededor de él a la puerta donde la morena seguía en pie―. Puedes volver a servirlos en un minuto.

La expresión de Sasuke cayó a una ligera mueca. La morena finalmente captó la indirecta, se acercó a Sasuke cuyos ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Llámame ―le susurró.

Su mirada se quedó en mí mientras continuaba ignorándola. Después de vacilar unos momentos, salió de la habitación, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. No era de extrañar que los chicos actuaran como idiotas. Las chicas como esas se lo permitían.

Juntando fuerzas, sostuve mi cabeza en alto.

―Tengo que estar levantada en unas cinco horas para una cita en Weston. Te estoy pidiendo amablemente que por favor bajes la música. ― _Por favor, no seas un idiota, por favor, no seas un idiota._

―No.

Allí va el poder de la oración. 

―Sasuke. ―Hice una pausa, aunque ya sabía que no iba a ganar―. Vine aquí siendo amable. Es más de medianoche. Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente. ―Estaba tratando de mantener mi tono uniforme.

―Es más de medianoche un _viernes_ por la noche. ―Mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dando la impresión de estar aburrido.

―Estás siendo irracional. Si quisiera que apagaran la música, podría presentar una queja por el ruido o llamar a tu mamá. Vengo a ti por respeto. ―Miré alrededor de la habitación vacía―. ¿Dónde está tu madre, por cierto? No la he visto desde que he vuelto.

―Ya no está mucho por aquí, y no arrastrará su culo, en medio de la noche para terminar mi fiesta.

―No estoy diciendo que la "termines". Te estoy pidiendo que bajes la música ―le aclaré, como si todavía tuviera alguna posibilidad de que Sasuke lo concediera.

―Ve a dormir a casa de Ino los fines de semana. ―Empezó a rodear la mesa de billar y a rodar las bolas en las troneras.

― ¡Es más de medianoche! ¡ _No_ voy a molestarla tan tarde!

―Me estás molestando a mí demasiado tarde.

―Eres un i-idiota. ―El susurro salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

―Cuidado, Hyuga. ―Se detuvo y me miró―. Has estado fuera por un tiempo, así que te la dejaré pasar y recuerda que mi buena voluntad no va muy lejos contigo.

―Oh, por favor. No actúes como si fuera una carga soportar mi presencia. He soportado más que un poco de ti en los últimos años. ¿Qué podrías hacerme que ya no me hayas hecho? ―Yo, una vez más, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y traté de lucir confiada.

Mi pasado nerviosismo venía de mi incapacidad para manejarlo. Él era inteligente y rápido, y yo siempre perdía cuando nos enfrentábamos verbalmente. Pero no le tenía miedo.

―Me gustan mis fiestas, Hyuga. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Me gusta ser entretenido. Si tomas mi fiesta, entonces tienes que entretenerme. ―Su mirada entrecerrada y la voz ronca probablemente estaban destinadas a ser sexys, pero sólo salieron como una amenaza.

― ¿Y qué tarea desagradable, dime por favor, quieres que haga? ―Extravagantemente ondeé la mano en el aire como si estuviera hablando con un duque o señor. Tal vez el pajero quería sus inodoros limpios o los calcetines doblados. De cualquier manera, lo único que iba a obtener era mi dedo medio apuntando su rostro.

Paseando hacia mí, Sasuke agarró el dobladillo de mi sudadera y dijo:

―Sácate esto y dame un baile privado. 

Mis ojos se abrieron.

― ¿P-p-perdón? ―Me ahogué en un susurro ronco. Él estaba parado tan cerca de mí y mi cuerpo vibraba de energía. Su cabeza estaba nivelada, pero sus ojos oscuros tenían una mirada baja y penetrante. Estaba híper consciente de su cuerpo, su piel desnuda, y luego las imágenes mentales de un baile privado comenzaron a fluir. Oh, Dios. _Lo odio, lo odio_ , me recordé a mí misma.

Sasuke sacudió el emblema Seether en el pecho izquierdo de mi sudadera con capucha.

―Te pondré _Remedy_. ¿Aún es tu canción favorita? Dame un rápido baile privado, y se acabó la fiesta. ―Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, pero una frialdad de muerte se encontraba todavía en sus ojos. Él quería humillarme otra vez. El monstruo necesitaba ser alimentado.

 __

 _¿No es hora de que te defiendas?_

Si aceptaba su oferta, Sasuke sólo encontraría una manera para salir de la transacción y avergonzarme. Si no aceptaba la oferta, estaríamos en un punto muerto. De cualquier manera, Sasuke era consciente de que no tenía que renunciar a nada. El idiota también asumía que estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en una tercera opción. 

_¿No es hora de que te defiendas?_

En el breve momento en que me llevó tomar mi decisión, tomé una inspección final de él. Era una pena. Sasuke era increíblemente hermoso, y una vez había sido un buen chico. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría ser suya. Érase una vez, que pensaba que era suya. Pero no sacrificaría mi orgullo para él _. Nunca. Más_.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero se negaron a dejar de lado mi resolución.

Me aparté y grité en la sala de estar. 

― ¡POLICIAS! ―Los bailarines miraron a su alrededor con confusión―. ¡Policías! ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! ¡Los policías vienen por la puerta de atrás! ¡Corran! ―Me sorprendió la cantidad de compromiso que pude convocar para sacar esto adelante, pero funcionó. M-maldita sea, ¡funcionó!

Pandemónium sobrevino mientras la multitud reaccionó con pánico inmediato. Fiesteros, aquellos menores de edad por lo menos, comenzaron a dispersarse a los cuatro vientos y parecían pasar la palabra a la gente de afuera, también. Todo el mundo tomó su hierba y botellas antes de salir corriendo. Estaban demasiado borrachos para escanear el área correctamente y realmente buscar a la policía. Sólo corrían. 

Girando para encontrar los ojos de Sasuke, me fijé que no había reaccionado. No se había movido. Mientras todo el mundo saltaba de su casa en un frenesí de gritos y motores acelerando, Sasuke me miraba con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

Acercándose lentamente, la enorme sonrisa que se desarrolló en su rostro obligó a mi estómago a dar una voltereta. Dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero falso, declaró:

―Te tendré llorando en cualquier momento. ―Su tono era tranquilo y decidido. Creí cada palabra.

Tomando una larga respiración, mis ojos se estrecharon en él.

―Y-ya me has hecho llorar en innumerables ocasiones. ―Levanté mi dedo medio lentamente, y le pregunté―: ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ―Llevé mi dedo medio y di unas palmaditas en la esquina de mi ojo con él―. 

_Soy yo…_

 _Secándome la ú-ultima_

 _Lágrima que conseguirás…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bueno, lamento tardar en actualizar pero entiendanme no tengo tiempo, esto es un leve resumen de mi rutina

 _se acabaron las vacaciones y entre a estudiar, estudio de 1:10 a 7:10 pm, tengo que hacer tareas,trabajos, obligaciones, estudiar (por algo soy la mejor de la clase)comer y dormir, esa seria mi rutina de lunes a viernes,_

 _los sabados estudio clases privadas de 7:00 am a 2:00 pm, cuando salgo me pongo a dormir todo el dia, me despierto como a las 6 pm y ago las tareas de esas clases por que ya no tendre tiempo,_

 _Los domingos boy a la iglesia de 8:00 am a 2:00 pm, cuando salgo me duerme y me levanto a las 4 pm ago los deberes y trabajos pendientes,_

 _no tengo tiempo libre, practicamente tengo las horas contadas para dormir si a lo mucho son 6-5 horas. esa es mi rutina todas las semanas.(como veras en mi rutina no tengo tiempo para mi, o salir con amigos T.T)_

pero no se preocupen los terminare los ds fics, grasias a La Otaku Sasuhina y los demas grasias por apoyarme y sus review, lamento no poder contestar sus comentarios,

Una preguntita para vosotros

 _¿de donde sos?_

 _yo de Mexico, Chihuahua_

 _Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego..._

 _ **YeseniaOtakuHyuga**_


	6. Calentamiento

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

 **.*.*…Calentamiento…*.*.**

.

.

.

 _…_ _A veces la f_ _ **antasía**_ _es…_

 _…_ _mejor que la realidad…_

 _…_ _ **Pero**_ _…_

 _…_ _Pensar mucho..._

 _…_ _Eso puede ser_ _ **peligroso**_ _..._

.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un frenesí de actividad, mientras me preparaba para el comienzo de la preparatoria. Por más que intenté decirme a mí misma haciéndome creer que el silencio de Sasuke era una buena cosa, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el otro zapato cayera.

Mis acciones en su fiesta habían sido descuidadas, pero a veces las peores ideas se sentían las mejores. Incluso ahora, después de una semana, mi pulso se aceleraba y no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la forma en que lo había conseguido. La consciencia que había ganado, mientras vivía en el extranjero, hizo que cosas que fueron una vez amenazantes parecieran más triviales ahora. El nerviosismo subió por mi pecho ante la idea de Sasuke, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de evitarlo a toda costa.

―Entonces ¡e _stás_ en la pecera hoy! ―No era una pregunta. Ino rebotó junto a mí mientras ponía lejos mis libros. Su mano agarró la parte superior de la puerta del armario mientras se asomaba por ella.

―T-tengo miedo de preguntar. ―Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro sin mirarla. Era el primer día de vuelta, el primer día del último año. Había tenido una mañana llena de física, cálculo y educación física. Agarré otro bloc de notas para francés, que era mi última clase antes del almuerzo.

―Así que, ¿no has notado que todo el mundo te ha notado hoy? En una escuela de cerca de dos mil personas, creo que podrías tener a todo el mundo hablando de ti ―dijo con una risita.

― ¿M-me senté en un p-pudín de chocolate d-de nuevo? O tal vez u-un nuevo rumor está circulando q-que pasé el año pasado o-ocultando un e-embarazo y di al bebé en a-adopción. ―Cerré la puerta de mi casillero luego me giré para ir a francés, sabiendo que ella me seguiría. Realmente no quería escuchar lo que la gente estaba diciendo, en parte, porque no me importaba qué mierda estuvieran circulando ahora, y también porque no era nada nuevo. Francia había sido un respiro de paz, pero Shelburne Falls probablemente era lo mismo, igual de viejo. Gracias a Sasuke, mi experiencia en la escuela había sido una larga serie de rumores, bromas, lágrimas y desengaños. Esperaba más de este año, pero no estaba aguantando la respiración tampoco.

―Ni siquiera cerca. Y en realidad, lo que dicen es bueno. Muy bueno.

― ¿Oh, s-sí? ―respondí distraídamente esperando que ella sintiera el tono desinteresado y guardara silencio.

―Al parecer, tu año en Europa te ha trasformado de una ubergeek a ubercool ―emitió Ino con sarcasmo sabiendo que yo nunca había sido _ubergeek_. No es que alguna vez haya considerado _ubercool_ tampoco. Mi identidad, por defecto, siempre había sido "de los de afuera", pero sólo porque el largo brazo de Sasuke Uchiha me había considerado menos que aceptable en la mayoría de los círculos sociales.

Volé por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la clase, dejando a un lado a los otros estudiantes mientras corrían hacía su próximo destino.

―Hina, ¿me has oído? ―Ino trotó detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme―. Quiero decir, ¡mira a tu alrededor! ¿Podrías parar por dos segundos? ―susurró-gritó, con ojos suplicantes cuando la miré.

― ¿Q-qué? ―Su urgencia por pasar sobre los últimos chismes era divertido, pero lo único que quería era caminar en la escuela sin llevar mi armadura invisible―. ¿C-cuál es e-el problema? ¿Y-y qué? La gente p-piensa que me veo b-bien hoy. _¡Hoy!_ ¿Qué p-pensarán mañana d-después de q-que Sasuke llegué a e-ellos? ―No le había dicho de la fiesta de Sasuke y lo que había hecho. Si lo supiera, no sería tan optimista acerca de mis posibilidades.

―Tú sabes. Él no fue tan malo después de que te fuiste. Tal vez estamos preocupándonos por nada. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que… ―Ino fue cortada.

―Hey, Hinata. ―Naruto Uzumaki se acercó por detrás de Ino y llegó detrás de mí―. Déjame abrir la puerta para ti ttebayo.

Me hice a un lado, dándole espacio para abrir la puerta. Al no tener más remedio que poner fin a nuestra conversación, fruncí mis labios y saludé a una Ino con la boca abierta.

―Es genial tenerte de vuelta ―susurró Naruto mientras entrábamos a clase, yo primera y él cerca detrás de mí. Abrí mis ojos y tuve que reprimir una risa nerviosa. La realidad de que Naruto Uzumaki me dedicara una charla era demasiado surrealista.

Era protagonista en el fútbol y baloncesto y era uno de los chicos que mejor lucían en la escuela. Habíamos estado en francés I y II juntos, pero nunca habíamos hablado.

―G-gracias ―dije manteniendo mi mirada baja. Esto estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Me deslicé sigilosamente en un asiento de primera fila. ¡ _Extraño!_

 _¿Era genial tenerme de vuelta?_ ¿Como si alguna vez le importara antes? Este era, probablemente, uno de los trucos de Sasuke. Hice una nota mental para pedirle disculpas a Ino por tratar de advertirme sobre la inusual atención. Chicos lindos que hablaban conmigo igualaban lo inusual.

Madame Lyon, nuestra actual _francesa_ profesora de francés, comenzó a lanzarse en una soplada conferencia completa de buenas a primeras. Consciente de Naruto sentado justo detrás de mí, traté de concentrarme en la lección, pero ni siquiera el estudio de Madame era lindo, balanceando el corte de cabello no podía apartar de mi mente las miradas aburridas en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Fuera de mi visión periférica, noté a varios estudiantes en torno a la sala echando un vistazo en mi dirección. Me moví en mi asiento. _¿Cuál era el problema de todos?_

Pensando en lo que había dicho Ino la primera vez que regresé, no creía que realmente me viera nada diferente. Después de todo, mi año en el extranjero no había consistido en ningún gran cambio de imagen o ir de compras. Mi piel estaba un poco más pálida, mi ropa era nueva, pero mi estilo no había cambiado.

Llevaba jeans ajustados, metidos en mis botas negras altas a media pierna, sin tacones, y una fina camiseta blanca de cuello barco suficiente para cubrir mi trasero. Amaba mi estilo, y no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, me limitaba a ello.

Después de unos cincuenta minutos dolorosamente largos de clase con sonrisas de gente inesperada, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsa negra de mensajero.

 **¿Te veo afuera para el almuerzo?** , le envié un texto a Ino

 **¡Demasiado viento!** , replicó ella. _Siempre se trataba del cabello._

 **Bien. Adelántate ahora, búscame.**

Tan pronto como entré en la línea de la cafetería, la piel de gallina se apoderó de mi piel. Agarré la bandeja y cerré los ojos. _Él_ estaba en alguna parte. No necesitaba darme vuelta o escuchar su voz. Tal vez era el clima de la habitación, la manera en que otros viajaban o la polaridad de su presencia en relación a mí. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que él, definitivamente, estaba aquí.

En la escuela primaria jugábamos con imanes que chocaban entre sí cuando se les daba la vuelta hacia el lado positivo, pero si les daba vuelta hacia el lado negativo, los imanes se repelían entre sí. Sasuke era un lado de un imán volteándose para nunca dar cabida a nadie. Él era lo que era. Todos los demás ya sea, se acercaban o se apartaban, y el flujo de un ambiente reflejaba eso. Hubo un momento en que Sasuke y yo éramos inseparables, al igual que los lados positivos de los imanes.

Mis pulmones dolían con la respiración que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo, y exhalé. Después de elegir una ensalada con aderezo ranchero y una botella de agua, le entregué a la cajera mi tarjeta para que la deslizara y encontré un asiento cerca de la ventana. El bullicio de la habitación era una entretenida distracción de las miradas. Varios estudiantes asintieron al pasar y ofrecieron un "bienvenida de vuelta". Mis hombros finalmente se relajaron después del remolino de saludos.

Tenten me saludó desde unas pocas mesas más, y me recordé a mí misma acerca de la práctica de esta tarde.

 **¿Dónde estás?** Ino mandó un texto.

 **Por la ventana del norte.**

 **En la fila ahora.**

 **OK.** Le envié un mensaje de vuelta. Girando alrededor de mi asiento, la vi en la fila. Le di un pequeño saludo para señalar donde estaba y rápidamente me giré de vuelta antes de dejarme llevar por las ganas de escanear la sala por _él_.

Girando la tapa de mi botella de agua, tomé un largo trago, disfrutando del alivio. Sentí que mi corazón había estado latiendo a mil por hora durante la última hora. _Hidratar, hidratar, hidratar._

Mi descanso, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la voz de Suigetsu.

―Hey, nena. ―Suigetsu puso su mano sobre la mesa a mi lado y se inclinó a mi oreja.

A medida que ponía la tapa en mi botella de agua, mis hombros cayeron ligeramente. _¡Otra vez no! ¿Él pequeño hijo de p$#% nunca aprendería la lección?_ Miré hacia delante en un esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

―¿Hinata? ―Estaba tratando de provocarme para que lo reconociera. Sin confrontarlo todavía, no hice contacto visual―. ¿Hinata? Sé que puedes oírme. De hecho, sé que cada parte de ti es muy consciente de mí en estos momentos. ― Suigetsu pasó los nudillos de su mano izquierda por mi brazo. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, y mi cuerpo se sacudió con su toque―. Mmmm, tienes la piel de gallina, ¿lo ves? ―Jugueteó conmigo.

 _¿Piel de gallina?_ Si no estuviera tan enferma, me reiría.

―Sí, tú me haces p-poner la piel de gallina. Pero s-sabías eso, ¿verdad?―Mis desprecio no podía ser más grande.

―Realmente te extrañé el año pasado, y en realidad me gustaría hacer una tregua. De hecho, ¿por qué no dejamos todo atrás y dejas que te lleve afuera este fin de semana?

Él tenía que estar soñando si creía…

Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda y bajó rápidamente a mi trasero. Aspiré otra respiración.

 _¡Hijo de p$#%!_ ¿De verdad acababa de agarrar mi culo? ¿Sin mi permiso? ¿En público? _Oh, no._

Entones, apretó.

Todo después de ese momento pasó a toda prisa por la reacción y la adrenalina. Salí de mi asiento como si mis piernas tuvieran resortes. Los músculos de mis muslos estaban tensos por la tensión, y apreté los puños.

Cuando me enfrenté a Suigetsu, quien se había levantado para mirarme a los ojos, lo agarré por los hombros y levanté mi rodilla en su ingle. Fuerte. La cantidad de presión debe de haber sido mucha, porque él gritó y cayó de rodillas, gimiendo mientras agarraba su entrepierna.

Había tenido suficiente del maltrato de Suigetsu. No había manera de que fuera capaz de poner mi otra mejilla nunca más. Romperle la nariz el año pasado, claramente no era el final de la cuerda. Era el comienzo de una nueva.

Con el corazón palpitante y un calor fresco surgiendo por mis brazos, no me detuve a pensar en dónde me pondría esto mañana o la próxima semana. Sólo quería que se detuviera.

Sasuke me había amenazado durante años, pero nunca había cruzado _esa_ línea. Nunca me había tocado o hecho sentir violada físicamente. Suigetsu siempre cruzó esa línea, y me pregunté ¡cuál era su maldito problema! Si lo que Juugo había dicho era cierto, que yo estaba fuera de los límites, entonces ¿por qué Suigetsu se metía tanto conmigo? ¿Y a la vista de Sasuke?

―No me t-toques y no me hables. ―Me cerní sobre él, burlándome. Los ojos de Suigetsu se cerraron mientras respiraba con fuerza―. ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría salir c-contigo? He oído las c-charlas de las chicas, y contrariamente a la creencia p-popular, las cosas buenas _no_ vienen en paquetes pequeños. ―Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, y torcí mi dedo meñique a los transeúntes.

Vi a Ino, con la bandeja en la mano y una expresión "Oh Dios mío" en su cara.

―Gracias por la oferta de todos modos, Suigetsu ―entoné con dulzura fingida para él. Agarrando mi bandeja, pasé a través del océano de ojos y tiré mi comida. La única cosa que importaba era salir de la cafetería antes de que me derrumbara.

Todo se sentía débil, con hormigueo, y tuve miedo de que mis piernas cedieran. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, actué imprudentemente. _Oh, qué diablos, había desarrollado un deseo de muerte últimamente. ¡Puedo también ahogarme en ello!_ Me di la vuelta y de inmediato bloqueé mis ojos con la única persona que me hacía hervir la sangre además de Suigetsu.

Toda la atención de Sasuke estaba centrada en mí, y el mundo en mi visión periférica se detuvo cuando nos miramos el uno al otro.

Él llevaba raídos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra. Sin joyas, sólo tatuajes como accesorios. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, pero no sonreía. Esos ojos, sin embargo, parecían desafiantes y demasiado malditamente interesados. Parecía que me estaba evaluando.

 _Joder. Mierda._

Recostándose en su silla, tenía un brazo enganchado detrás de él en la parte trasera de su asiento y un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa. Me miraba, y el calor no deseado se precipitó a mi cara.

Hubo un momento en que tuve toda su atención y me encantó. Por mucho que quería que me dejara en paz, también me gustaba la forma en que parecía sorprendido.

 _…_ _Me gustaba la forma_

 _En que me miraba… ahora._

 _Y entonces recordé…_

 _…_ _De que lo odiaba._

.

.

.

 _…_ _Nos Lemos luego…_

 ** _ATTE:_** _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Review?

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	7. Primer Enfrentamiento

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

 **.*.*…Primer Enfrentamiento…*.*.**

.

.

.

 _…_ _Una guerra es una_ _ **lucha**_ _…_

 _…_ _Un combate es una pelea o_

 _Un_ _ **enfrentamiento**_ _…_

 _…_ _ **Pero**_ _…_

 _…_ _¿_ _ **Que hay entre nosotros**_ _…_

 ** _…_** ** _Exactamente?..._**

.

.

.

El resto del día se desarrolló como en un momento surrealista tras otro. Tuve que decirme a mí misma constantemente que estaba en un sueño y esto no era realmente el primer día de clases. He recibido un montón de admiración por mi pelea en el almuerzo, y sentí como si está no podría ser realmente mi vida.

Después de que mi adrenalina se disipara, se me ocurrió que había golpeado a otro estudiante en la escuela. Podría meterme en problemas, ―un montón de problemas― por eso. Cada anuncio o golpe en la puerta de la clase tenía mis manos temblando.

Le envié un mensaje a Ino. después de salir de la cafetería, y me disculpé por dejarla plantada. Desde que me escondí en la biblioteca por el resto del almuerzo, tuve tiempo para tratar de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo. ¿Por qué no solo me había alejado de Suigetsu? ¿Había sido divertido darle un rodillazo en las bolas? Sí. Pero últimamente estaba perdiendo el control, y tal vez estaba tomando el consejo de Ino. de luchar demasiado literalmente.

― ¡Hey, Jackie Chan! ―Matsuri, una compañera de mi clase de Gobierno, se sentó a mi lado. Inmediatamente metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un tubo de brillo labial de color rosa, aplicándolo mientras me miraba felizmente.

― ¿J-jackie Chan? ―Elevé mis cejas, saqué una nueva libreta de mi bolsa de mensajero.

―Ese es uno de los nuevos apodos. Los otros son Súper Perra y Destructora de Bolas. Me gusta Jackie Chan. ―Chasqueó los labios y deslizó el brillo de nuevo en su bolso.

―Me g-gusta Súper P-perra ―murmuré mientras el señor Yamato entregaba el plan de estudios con un cuestionario adjunto.

Matsuri susurró:

―Ya sabes, muchas chicas estaban felices con esa escena en la cafetería. Suigetsu se ha acostado con la mitad de la clase mayor, por no hablar de algunas junior, y se merecía lo que le pasó.

Sin saber qué responder, me limité a asentir. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente esté de mi lado. Mis respuestas a las payasadas de Sasuke y Suigetsu podrían haber cambiado, pero mi objetivo de mantener la cabeza centrada en la escuela sigue siendo el mismo. Mi primer día había incluido demasiado drama ya. Si hubiera mantenido mi cabeza agachada, quizá hubiera pasado desapercibida para la mayoría de los casos. Pero era casi como si ya no tuviera ganas de estar en silencio, y mis acciones estuvieran invitando a más problemas. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué no me detenía?_

Poniéndome al día con la señora Lyon después de la escuela, fui capaz de dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Ella esperaba que hablara totalmente en francés con ella ahora, y me molestaba que el alemán que aprendí durante el verano estuviera poniéndome nerviosa. Me decía cosas como _Ich bin bien_ en lugar de _Je suis très bien._ Y _Danke_ en lugar de _Merci_. Pero nos reímos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera mantener el equilibro.

La entrenadora Anko nos quería en las gradas antes de las 3:00, así que corrí a cambiarme para la práctica de carrera a campo traviesa. Después de un año fuera, mi lugar en el equipo no existe, pero tenía toda la intención de ganarlo de nuevo.

― ¿Has tenido algún contragolpe de lo que pasó en el almuerzo? ―Tenten, nuestra capitana ahora, me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestuarios después de la práctica.

―T-todavía no. Estoy segura de que v-va a ocurrir mañana, s-sin embargo. Esperemos que l-la directora sea suave conmigo. N-nunca he estado en problemas a-antes ―contesté esperanzadoramente.

―No, me refiero a Suigetsu. No tienes que preocuparte por el la directora. Sasuke se encargó de eso. ―Me miró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a nuestros casilleros del gimnasio.

Me quedé helada.

― ¿Qué q-quieres d-decir?

Abrió la puerta del armario y se detuvo para sonreírme.

―La Sra. Tsunade llego justo después de que te fuiste del comedor preguntando qué pasó. Sasuke se acercó y dijo que Suigetsu se resbaló y cayó en una mesa o una silla... o algo así. ―Tenten se echó a reír.

No pude evitar contenerme tampoco. Era demasiado ridículo.

 _¿Resbaló y cayó en una mesa?_

― ¿Y s-se lo creyó?

―Bueno, probablemente no, pero todo el mundo lo respaldó, así que era poco lo que la Sra. Tsunade podría decir al respecto. ―Empezó a sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad―― Y cuando Suigetsu finalmente se levantó, respaldo la historia, también.

 _No, no, no. ¡Ellos no salvaron mi trasero!_

Hundiéndome, me senté en el banco en el medio del pasillo y planté mi cabeza en mis manos.

― ¿Qué pasa? Esta es una buena noticia. ―Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

―No, c-creo que prefiero estar en p-problemas con la directora q-que en deuda con esos i-idiotas. ―No me habrían cubierto, a menos que quisieran administrar el castigo ellos mismos.

― ¿No estás aplicando para Columbia? No creo que estén interesados en jóvenes de brillantes mentes científicas que tienen una inclinación a la agresión de chicos. Simplemente estoy diciendo que cualquier cosa es mejor a que esto termine en tu expediente.

Se levantó, terminando de desnudarse, y se dirigió a la ducha con su toalla. Me quedé allí unos momentos, considerando sus últimas palabras. Ella tenía razón. Había mucho por venir para mí si podía mantener los ojos en la pelota. Mis notas eran buenas, hablaba fluido en francés, tenía un año en el extranjero bajo mi cinturón y un montón de actividades extra-curriculares notables. Podría sobrevivir a lo que sea que Sasuke tenía bajo la manga.

Mi primer día de regreso a Konoha Falls High School fue más agitado de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba siendo notada en una manera positiva. Quizá en realidad podría dejar mi último año con unos buenos recuerdos, como el baile de bienvenida y la graduación.

Agarrando mi toalla, me dirigí a las duchas.

El agua caliente caía en cascada por mi espalda, dándome la clase de escalofríos que tienes cuando estas cómoda y disfrutando de algo totalmente placentero. Después de todo el trabajo que el entrenamiento nos dio, acabé tumbada bajo la presión estimulante de la ducha por más tiempo que nadie. Mis músculos estaban exhaustos.

Después de salir envuelta en mi toalla, me uní a las otras chicas en los vestidores, que estaban en su mayoría vestidas y secándose el cabello.

―Fuera. Hyuga se queda.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la voz masculina y jadeos audibles. Me enfoqué en Sasuke... ¡que estaba en el vestuario de _chicas_! Agarré mi toalla, que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo, y tiré de ella más fuerte mientras desesperadamente buscaba alrededor a la entrenadora.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí mientras hablaba con todo el mundo, y me hizo asquearme con mi sexo al ver cómo todo el mundo se escabulló, dejándome a solas con un chico que no tenía derecho a estar aquí.

― ¿Me e-estás tomando e-el pelo? ―le espeté mientras sus pasos avanzaban igualando a los míos retirándome.

―Hyuga. ―No había usado mi _nombre_ desde que éramos niños―. Quería asegurarme de que tenía tu atención. ¿La tengo? ―Parecía relajado, sus hermosos ojos se clavaron en los míos haciéndome sentir como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo entero, sólo nosotros.

―Di lo q-que tengas que d-decir. Estoy d-desnuda aquí, y estoy a p-punto de gritar. Esto es ir d-demasiado lejos, incluso para ti. ―Me detuve en retirada, pero mi frustración era evidente cuando alcé mi voz y mi respiración se aceleró. Un punto para Sasuke. Me había sorprendido, y ahora estaba completamente vulnerable. Sin cuerda salvavidas y _... sin ropa._

Agarré la toalla en la parte superior de mis pechos con una mano y me abracé con la otra. Todas mis partes importantes estaban cubiertas, pero la toalla cubría hasta justo debajo de mi trasero, dejando la mayor parte de mis piernas al descubierto. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en mí antes de que comenzaran a caer hacia abajo... y siguió bajando. Mi mente se arremolinaba y mi rostro enrojecía por el calor mientras continuaba registrándome. Sus tácticas de intimidación eran estelares.

Ninguna sonrisa acompañó a su transgresión. No me jodió con los ojos como Suigetsu. Su mirada vagabundeaba resistiendo, como si fuera involuntario. Su pecho se movía un poco, y su respiración se volvía más pesada. Un estremecimiento cubrió mi cuerpo, y otra sensación por lo que estaba un poco molesta se asentó entre mis piernas.

Después de unos momentos, su mirada se encontró con la mía de nuevo. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

―Saboteaste mi fiesta la semana pasada. Y asaltaste a mi amigo. Dos veces. ¿En realidad estás tratando de hacer valer alguna fuerza en esta escuela, Hyuga?

―Creo que y-ya es hora, ¿no? ―dije sorprendiéndome, él ni siquiera parpadeo.

―Por el contrario ―dijo, apoyando su hombro en los casilleros y cruzando sus brazos―, me he mudado a pasatiempos más interesantes que agredirte, lo creas o no. Ha sido un año muy tranquilo sin tu petulante, _soy-demasiado-buena-para-todos-los-demás maldita_ cara por estos pasillos.

Su tono mordaz era noticia vieja, pero sus palabras me cortaron, y apreté los dientes.

Me burlé de él con falsa preocupación.

― ¿Qué, está el g-gran y malo Sasuke sintiéndote a-amenazado? _― ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ Tenía una salida. Él me estaba enfrentando. Debería estar tratando de hablar con él. ¿Por qué no estaba tratando de razonar con él?

En un instante, él se apartó de los armarios e invadió mi espacio. Caminando hacia mí, puso sus manos en las puertas de los casilleros a ambos lados de mi cabeza, con sus ojos mirando hacia mí. De pronto me olvidé de cómo respirar.

―N-no m-me t-toques. ―Había querido gritar, pero salió como un susurro. Incluso con los ojos en suelo, podía sentir el calor de su mirada vapuleándome. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta por su proximidad, y cada pequeño pelo en mi piel se erizó.

Sasuke movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de atrapar mis ojos, sus labios a centímetros de mi cara.

―Si alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre ti ―dijo en voz baja y ronca―, tú lo querrás. ―Llevó sus labios aún más cerca. El calor de su aliento me tapó la cara―. ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo deseas, quiero decir?

Lo miré a los ojos y respirándolo. Había algo que iba a decir, pero se me olvidó por completo mientras su esencia invadía mi cerebro. Me gustaba cuando los hombres usaban colonia, pero Sasuke no llevaba ninguna. Bueno. Impresionante. El patán simplemente olía a jabón. Delicioso, delicioso, jabón corporal almizcle.

 _¡Mierda, Hinata! Obtener el control._

Su mirada caída vaciló mientras mantenía contacto visual.

―Estoy aburrida ―finalmente logré decir―. ¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres o qué?

― ¿Sabes? ―Me miró con curiosidad―. ¿Esta nueva actitud con la que regresaste? Me sorprendió. Solías ser un objetivo bastante aburrido. Todo lo que hacías era huir o llorar. Ahora que tienes algo de lucha en ti. Estaba dispuesto a dejarte en paz este año. Pero ahora... ―Su voz se apagó.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿P-ponerme zancadilla en clase? ¿D-derramar jugo de naranja en mi c-camisa? ¿Difundir r-rumores sobre mí, para que así no tenga c-citas? ¿O quizás subirás tu j-juego al acoso cibernético? ―A pesar de eso no era una broma, y de inmediato lamenté darle la idea―. ¿De verdad c-crees que algo de eso me m-molestara más? No puedes asustarme.

 _Debía callarme. ¿Por qué no me estaba callando?_

Me observó mientras trataba de controlar mi temperamento. ¿Por qué siempre parece tan tranquilo, tan indiferente? Él nunca gritó o perdió los estribos. Su temperamento estaba bajo control, mientras que mi sangre hervía hasta el punto que me sentí como si pudiera ir por otra ronda con Suigetsu.

Mis ojos estaban al nivel de la boca mientras se inclinaba lentamente. Uno de sus brazos estirados sobre mi cabeza apoyada en los casilleros para traer su cara a un centímetro de la mía. Una sonrisa atractiva jugaba en sus labios, y tuve un momento difícil para apartar la mirada de su boca.

― ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme? ―Su lento susurro acariciaba mi cara. Si no fuera por sus formidables palabras, su tono podría haberme calmado... o algo así.

Debería haberme alejado, pero quería aparentar confianza manteniéndome firme. Podía devolvérselo tanto como podía tener. Al menos pensaba que podía.

―A-delante. ―Mi mirada se encontró con la suya mientras el rasposo desafío salió de mi garganta.

― ¡Hinata Hyuga! ―Sacada sorpresivamente del extraño trance que Sasuke creó, miré hacia arriba para ver a la entrenadora y a la mitad del equipo al final de la fila mirándonos.

―E-entrenadora. ―Sabía que había algo que tenía que decir, pero las palabras me fallaron. El horror echó raíces en mi cerebro y lo sostuvo como rehén mientras trataba de buscar una explicación. Sasuke estaba inclinado hacia mí, hablando íntimamente. No podría haberse visto bien. Algunas de las chicas tenían sus teléfonos fuera, y me encogí ante el sonido de fotografías siendo tomadas _. ¡No!_

 _¡Maldita sea!_

―Hay otros lugares para que ustedes dos hagan eso ―me habló la entrenadora, pero luego miró a Sasuke―. ¿Sr. Uchiha? ¡Salga! ―Hablaba entre dientes, y las chicas a su alrededor estaba riendo detrás de sus manos. Nadie miró hacia otro lado.

Sasuke me atacó con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de salir de los vestuarios, guiñando a algunas chicas que babeaban mientras salía.

La realidad se hundió, y mis ojos se abrieron. ¡Había planeado esto!

―E-entrenadora… ―Empecé y jalé la toalla más apretada a mi alrededor.

―Damas ―la entrenadora me interrumpió―, vayan a casa. Nos vemos el miércoles. ¿Hinata? Te veré en mi oficina antes de salir. Vístete.

―Sí, señora. ―Mi pulso latía en mis oídos. Nunca había estado en problemas antes, no en la escuela. Me vestí rápidamente y até mi cabello mojado en un moño antes de jalar mi trasero a la oficina de la entrenadora. Sólo unos pocos minutos habían pasado, pero supuse que esas fotos estaban probablemente ya en Internet. Me sequé el sudor de mi frente y tragué la bilis elevándose en mi garganta.

Sasuke había caído bajo ―muy bajo― en esta ocasión. Volví a la ciudad preparada para otro año de agravios y vergüenzas, pero me heló los huesos cuando me di cuenta de cómo nuestro intercambio debe haberse visto. Los rumores antes había sido sólo eso, pero ahora había testigos y pruebas a nuestro encuentro.

Mañana, la mitad de la escuela tendría alguna versión de lo que ocurría en esas fotos. Si era afortunada, la historia sería que me había arrojado a él. Si era desafortunada, el rumor sería más sórdido.

Tenten salió de la oficina de la entrenadora mientras caminaba en esa dirección.

―Hola. ―Ella me detuvo―. Hablé con la entrenadora. Sabe que Sasuke te tendió una emboscada allí dentro... que no fue invitado. Lo siento, por abandonarte así.

―Gracias. ―El alivio me inundó. Por lo menos mi trasero estaba a salvo de la ira de la entrenadora.

―No hay problema. Por favor, no le digas a nadie que hable por ti. Si la gente supiera que metí a Sasuke en problemas, no sería bueno ―explicó Tenten.

― ¿T-tienes miedo de él? ―Sasuke tenía mucho poder alrededor de la escuela.

―No. ―Negó―. Sasuke está bien. Puede ser un idiota si es provocado, pero nunca me ha interesado. Sinceramente, me parece que eres la única que quiere derribar, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto. ―Los ojos entrecerrados de Tenten me hizo pensar que estaba dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

―Sí, b-bueno. Qué s-suerte la mía.

―Sasuke es importante por aquí, así que no quiero que la gente me haga pasar un mal rato por delatarlo. ―Enarcó las cejas mientras esperaba mi comprensión.

Asentí, preguntándome:

 _…_ _Qué demonios_

 _Hizo Sasuke para merecer…_

 _La lealtad de cualquiera…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _Nos Lemos luego…_

 ** _ATTE:_** _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Review?

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	8. Acercamiento Forzado

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **.*.*…** **Acercamiento Forzado…*.*.**

.

.

.

… _El ayer es_ _ **historia**_ _…_

… _El mañana es un_ _ **misterio**_ _…_

… _ **Pero**_ _…_

… _El hoy es una_ _ **aventura…**_

… _Así que_ _ **...**_

… _ **¿Cuál será mi aventura el día de hoy?...**_

.

.

.

La pecera se volvió más pequeña en los próximos días.

Algunas personas escucharon que Sasuke y yo estuvimos en el vestuario teniendo relaciones sexuales. Otros creían que yo le había invitado en un esfuerzo para seducirlo. Unos pocos pensaban que había llegado a amenazarme después del episodio con Suigetsu. Cualquiera fuera la historia que la gente creyó, estaba recibiendo más miradas y escuchaba más susurros a mi espalda.

―Hey, Hinata. ¿Sólo tienes sexo en el vestuario o también haces mamadas ahí? ―Sakura Haruno, la abeja reina de las chicas malas, gritó a mi espalda mientras caminaba a cálculo. Sus clones rieron con ella.

Me di la vuelta para hacerles frente y me llevé una mano a mi corazón.

― ¿Y robarles a ustedes toda la atención? ―Me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar de su estupefacción antes de girar sobre mis talones y dirigirme a clases.

Mientras desaparecía dando vuelta a la esquina, el eco de improperios de ella y su tripulación trajo una sonrisa a mi cara. Me habían llamado zorra antes, y no había dolido tanto cómo dolía la forma en que me llamaban puta. Ser zorra podía ser una técnica de supervivencia. Son respetadas. No había honor en que la gente te llamara puta.

El castigo de Sasuke por estar en el vestuario de chicas no debía haber sido muy duro, ya que él estaba en la escuela todos los días. No me miraba ni saludaba a pesar de que compartíamos una clase juntos. Yo había sido transferida de la clase de computación en las tardes, habiendo excedido el plan de estudios en Francia, y me transferí a Introducción al Cine y Literatura, sin saber que él estaba en esa clase también. El electivo se suponía que era un curso de relajación, un montón de películas y lectura.

―Hinata, ¿tienes una pluma adicional para prestarme? ttebayo―preguntó Naruto Uzumaki cuando nos sentamos en Introducción. Él, por suerte, había seguido siendo amable y respetuoso en francés, a pesar de los chismes actuales, y me sentí aliviada con la distracción de Sasuke en esta clase.

―Um... ―Tomé mi bolsa, buscando―. C-creo que sí. Aquí vamos.

Naruto me recibió con una sonrisa brillante que acentuaba su cabello rubio claro y ojos Azules. Nuestros dedos se tocaron, y se alejó rápidamente, dejando caer la pluma antes de tomarla.

No sé por qué me alejé, pero sentí los ojos de Sasuke clavados en el fondo de mi cabeza.

―No, ¡lo tengo! ―Él me detuvo cuando me agaché para agarrarlo―. No olvides recordarme que te lo devuelva cuando termine la clase.

―Quédatelo. ―Moví mi mano en el aire―. Estoy bien s-surtida. La mayoría de veces uso lápices, de todos m-modos. Con todas mis clases de ciencias y matemáticas, es una necesidad. Especialmente c-conmigo... mucho por borrar. ―Estaba tratando de ser humilde, pero salió diarrea verbal en su lugar.

―Oh, sí, eso es correcto. Me olvidé que estabas en eso.

Probablemente no se olvidó. Es casi seguro que no tenía ni idea. Mis fosas nasales se inflaron con el recordatorio de todo el daño que Sasuke había hecho. Él era la razón de que muchos chicos no hubieran tomado un interés en mí.

―Estoy tratando de entrar en Columbia, pre medicina. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―pregunté. Tenía la esperanza de no sonar como si estuviera presumiendo, pero no me sentía cohibida con Naruto. Su familia era dueña de un periódico, y su abuelo era juez. Probablemente estuviera solicitando ingreso en alguna de las grandes cinco, también.

―He aplicado en algunos lugares. No tengo cabeza para las matemáticas o la ciencia, sin embargo. Será de negocios para mí.

―Bueno, espero que te guste u-un poco de matemáticas. Negocios acompaña a economía, ¿s-sabes? ―señalé. Abrió mucho los ojos, y me di cuenta que no sabía.

―Uh, sí. ―Parecía confundido, pero se recuperó rápidamente―. Por supuesto. Mientras que no sea demasiado ttebayo. ―Sonrió nerviosamente mientras registraba una risita que venía detrás de mí.

―Así que... ―Traté de cambiar de tema―, e-estás en el Comité de Bienvenida, ¿v-verdad?

―Sí. ¿Vas a venir? ―Naruto se veía emocionado.

―Ya veremos. ¿Has reservado u-una banda, o habrá un DJ? ― _Banda. Banda. Banda._

―Una banda estaría bien, pero tienden a tocar un género de música, así que es difícil complacer a todos. Tendremos un D.J. Creo que eso es lo que todos decidieron. Va a seguir la fiesta con una buena mezcla: pop, country... ―Lanzó una sonrisa cuando se detuvo mientras luchaba por mantener una cara feliz.

―Oh... ¿pop y country? Eso p-podría salir mal.

Mentalmente me encogí mientras registraba otra risita detrás de mí, esta vez más fuerte. Sin el sentido de dejarlo ir como la última vez, miré de nuevo a Sasuke, cuyos ojos se movían mientras jugueteaba en su teléfono; pero vi sus labios elevarse y sabía que su diversión acumulada era provocada por mi conversación con Naruto.

 _Imbécil._

Sasuke sabía que odiaba la música country y tenía poca tolerancia por el pop. Así como él.

―Entonces, ¿t-te gusta el pop y el country? ―Redirigí mi atención a Naruto.

 _Por favor, di "no." Por favor, di "no"._

―Sobre todo el country ttebayo.

 _Ugh, eso es peor._

¿Matemáticas y ciencias? Negativo. ¿Gustos musicales? Negativo. Bien, último esfuerzo para encontrar algo en común con el tipo que estaría sentado al lado en dos clases de este semestre. El profesor iba a entrar pronto.

―Sabes, he oído que veremos _El Sexto Sentido_ aquí, en este semestre. ¿Lo has v-visto? ―Mi teléfono sonó con una notificación de texto, pero lo hice callar y lo metí en mi bolso.

―Oh, sí. Hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo. No lo entiendo. No soy un gran fan de las películas tipo thriller, de misterio. Me gustan las comedias. Tal vez veamos Borat. ―Movió las cejas burlonamente.

―Hey, ¿Uzumaki? ―Sasuke hiló por detrás de nosotros, su inflexión excesivamente amable―. Si te gusta Bruce Willis, _Unbreakable_ es buena. Deberías darle una oportunidad... ya sabes, si estás buscando cambiar de opinión acerca de los thrillers, esa es la indicada.

Mi escritorio se había convertido de repente en la vista más interesante. Me negué a dar la vuelta y enfrentar a Sasuke. Las palabras me fallaron al darme cuenta de que se había acordado.

Naruto se volvió en su asiento y respondió:

―Sí, lo recordaré. Gracias.

Él se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Sasuke era audaz. Quería que yo supiera que recordaba que Bruce Willis era mi actor favorito. Habíamos visto _Duro de Matar_ un día en que mi padre se había ido, porque papá no me dejó verla debido a todas las malas palabras. Sasuke conocía mucho acerca de mí, y eso me molestaba. No tenía derecho a reclamar una parte de mí.

―Muy bien, clase ―llamó el profesor Kakashi con una gran pila de papeles en sus manos―. Además del paquete que estoy repartiendo, Lee está dando una plantilla de una brújula. Por favor escriban sus nombre en la parte superior, pero dejando las áreas circundantes del Norte, Este, Sur y Oeste en blanco.

Todos tomamos papeles, llenando la lista del profesor Kakashi a un lado y siguiendo las indicaciones con respecto a la brújula. Comenzar clases con una actividad, me aliviaba. La presión tormentosa de la mirada que podía sentir aburrida en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza era molesta, por decir lo menos.

―Muy bien. ―El profesor Kakashi juntó las manos―. Los paquetes que di son listas de películas en las que se produjeron importantes monólogos. Como ya hemos empezado a discutir monólogos y su importancia en el cine y la literatura, me gustaría empezar a buscar algunos de ellos a través de Internet para su investigación. Vamos a discutir, durante la clase de mañana, el primer proyecto para la presentación de un monólogo a la clase.

Presentación en solitario. ¡Ugh! Representar un monólogo. ¡Doble ugh!

―Además ―continuó el profesor Kakashi―, para diversas discusiones este año, se les pedirá emparejarse con una persona diferente en la clase. Ustedes sabrán con quien emparejarse en base a esta brújula. Disponen de cinco minutos para circular en el aula buscando compañeros para su Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Cualquiera que ustedes escojan para rellenar en el Norte, por ejemplo, también los pondrá como su norte, y así sucesivamente. Algo elemental, lo sé, pero va a ayudar a mezclar las cosas.

El trabajo en grupo estaba bien de vez en cuando, pero yo prefería trabajar por mi cuenta. Mi nariz se arrugó ante la idea de escuchar "¡Agrúpense!" Constantemente este año. Terribles palabras.

― ¡Adelante! ―gritó el profesor. El chirrido de las sillas raspando por el suelo llenó la habitación. Agarrando mi papel y lápiz, me puse a buscar a alguien que no estuviera emparejado. Al mirar alrededor, otros fueron anotando los nombres de los otros, mientras que yo ni siquiera había comenzado.

Naruto sonrió y asintió, así que me presenté a él intercambiando nombres en el Este. Al ver los papeles de los demás y sus espacios en blanco, fui capaz de asegurarme ser Oeste y Sur de otras dos chicas.

 _Necesito un Norte,_ me cantaba mentalmente a mí misma mientras buscaba por otro socio. Casi todo el mundo iba a sus asientos mientras los cinco minutos llegaron a su fin. Eché un vistazo a Sasuke, no creí que ni siquiera se hubiera levantado de su asiento. Todo el mundo probablemente se precipitó hacia él.

Esta era la parte de la escuela que odiaba. El nudo en el estómago me recordó todas las raras veces, antes de Francia, cuando me sentía excluida. La escuela primaria fue fácil. Tenía amigos y nunca tuve que sentirme sola en estas situaciones. La escuela secundaria me había hecho menos segura y más introvertida.

Todavía me faltaba un compañero y sería rara de nuevo. Cansada de esta sensación después de ser aceptada en Francia durante un año, tomé el toro por los cuernos.

―Pfr. Kakashi, me f-falta un Norte. ¿Está bien si hago u-un trío con los otros dos?

Resoplidos sonaron por toda la habitación, mientras algunos susurraban en voz baja. Sabía que había entrado en esa.

―Hey, Hinata. Voy a hacer un trío contigo. Mi brújula siempre apunta al Norte. ―Nate Dietrich chocó su puño con su compañero mientras los otros se rieron de nuevo.

Sorprendiéndome a mí misma, no me eché hacia atrás.

―Gracias, pero creo que tu mano derecha se pondrá celosa. ―La clase estalló en _Whoa_ y ¡ _ardió_!

Era tan fácil. Debido al uso de un par de bromas inmaduras hoy, tuve la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de respeto por parte de mis compañeros de clase. ¿Quién sabía? El orgullo me golpeó, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

― ¿Alguien necesita un Norte? ―El Pfr. Kakashi interrumpió las puyas antes de que Nate pudiera disparar de nuevo con otra cosa.

Todo el mundo estaba sentado, lo que significaba que todos tenían sus socios. Mantuve mi atención en el profesor Kakashi, esperando a que me dijera que buscara un trío.

―Ella puede ser mi Norte. ―La formidable voz de Sasuke me golpeó por detrás, enviando escalofríos por mí espina dorsal.

La profesora miró expectante a mí. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué no había bajado de su culo y encontró un Norte como todo el mundo?

―Bueno, Hinata. Adelante entonces ―me pidió el profesor Kakashi.

Girando alrededor, prácticamente resoplé al regresar a mi asiento sin escatimar un vistazo a mi Norte, y tallé " _Sasuke_ " en mi trabajo.

 _... y creo que_

 _Por accidente en…_

 _Mi escritorio, también…_

 _._

.

.

… _Nos Lemos luego…_

 _ **ATTE:**_ _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Revisión?

 **yo**

 **yo**

 **yo**

 **yo**

 **V**


	9. Hipotesis

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

* * *

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **.*.*…Hipótesis…*.*.**

.

.

.

… _Nadie puede volver_ _ **atrás**_ _…_

… _ **Pero**_ _…_

… _Todos podemos seguir_ _ **adelante**_ _…_

… _Sera que…_

… _ **¿El así lo hizo?..**_

.

.

.

―Así q-que, ¿cuándo llegas a casa e-exactamente? ―Mi tarea de cálculo estaba hecha, y mi libro de gobernabilidad se hallaba acostado en mi regazo mientras tenía una video llamada con Hanabi y papá.

―Estaremos en casa para el vigésimo segundo con seguridad.

Todavía a más de tres meses. La llegada a casa de mi padre y Hanabi sería bienvenida. Mis días se sentían solitarios sin ellos para compartir cosas, y después de que mi madre murió de cáncer hace ocho años, nuestra casa estaba aún más vacía y sin nadie que la rodeara. Ino y yo pasábamos tiempo juntas, pero ella tenía novio. Estaba haciendo lentamente amigos en la escuela, a pesar del último golpe de Sasuke a mi reputación, pero había decidido quedarme en casa este fin de semana y centrarme en la planificación de la Feria de Ciencias. Todavía no tenía decidido mi tema de investigación.

―Bueno, no podemos esperar. Necesitamos una cocinera decente por aquí ―gorgojo Hanabi, aguantando la humeante taza de sopa de tomate. Ligera como era la cena, el calor en cascada calmaba su cuerpo. Eso me recordó que mis piernas todavía estaban ajustándose a las prácticas a campo traviesa.

―Esa no e-es tu cena, Hanabi ¿v-verdad?

―Sí. ―Saqueo eso con un " _duh_ " tácito.

― ¿Y dónde e-están las v-verduras, los cereales y la l-leche?

 _Oh, aquí vamos._

―Los tomates en la sopa son los vegetales, hay leche en la sopa también, y voy a hacer un queso a la parrilla con ello si eso te hace feliz. ―Su aire juguetón me decía: _Mira, soy más lista de lo que parezco._

―En r-realidad, los tomates son u-una fruta ―respondí rotundamente, tirándola de su pedestal.

Riéndonos, asentó la taza y agarré un lápiz para continuar mi esquema para el ensayo que nos asignaron con Henry Kissinger.

―No te preocupes, Hermana. Estoy comiendo bien. La sopa sonaba bien esta noche.

―E-está bien, voy a retroceder. S-sólo me preocupas. Heredaste los h-hábitos alimenticios de p-papá. Madre se asustaría s-si viera las cosas que t-te dejé comer. ―Papá frunció el ceño, y sabía que todavía extrañaba a mamá como si hubiera sido ayer. Los tres lo hacíamos.

Después de un momento, hablo papá:

―Tienes las facturas de agosto todas pagadas, ¿no? ¿Y tienes suficiente dinero en tu cuenta todavía?

―No h-he volado toda mi c-confianza en una s-semana. Todo está b-bajo control. ―Hacía esto cada vez que hablábamos. Tenía acceso completo a los seguros de vida que mi madre me dejó, y aun así él siempre me preguntaba si tenía suficiente dinero. Era como si pensara que iba a disparar mi fondo para la universidad sin mirarlo, y él lo sabía mejor. Tal vez pensaba que estaba haciendo su trabajo como padre lo mejor que podía desde tan lejos.

Mi teléfono sonó con un texto, y lo agarré de mi mesita de noche.

 **Estaré allí en 5.**

― ¿Oh, papá, Hanabi? Olvidé q-que Ino vendría. ¿P-puedo dejarlos ir?

―Claro, pero me iremos mañana por un día o dos. Tomaremos el tren a Núremberg por un poco de turismo. Quiero hablar contigo en la mañana antes de salir y escuchar acerca de la preparación para la Feria de Ciencias que estás haciendo.

 _Ugh, mierda._ No había preparación organizada, porque no estaba ni siquiera cerca de decidir mi proyecto.

―Está bien, papá―murmuré, dejando la discusión para mañana―. ¿Llámame a las siete?

―Te llamaremos entonces, Hija. Adiós. ―Y se fue.

Cerrando mi laptop y lanzando mi libro sobre la cama, me acerqué a las puertas francesas y las abrí de par en par. La escuela había terminado por la semana hacía tres horas, pero el sol aún emitía un brillo radiante por el barrio. Las hojas de arce fuera de mis puertas crujían en la brisa sutil, y algunas nubes diminutas salpicaban el cielo.

Dándome la vuelta, me quité mi ropa escolar y me metí en un par de pantalones cortos de pijama a cuadros con una camiseta raglan blanco y gris. Dejé escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático. _Por supuesto, me gustaría estar en pijama a las seis de la tarde de un viernes por la noche._

El timbre resonó en la planta baja, y corrí a abrir la puerta.

― ¡Oye! ―respiró Ino, entrando en la casa con los brazos cargados. _¿Qué demonios?_ Íbamos a arreglar mi cabello, no a hacer un cambio de imagen.

Mis ojos se humedecieron por su perfume.

― ¿Qué es ese o-olor que llevas puesto?

―Oh, es nuevo. Se llama Secret. ¿Te gusta?

―M-me encanta. ― _No me lo prestes._

―Vayamos a tu habitación. Quiero tener acceso a tu cuarto de baño cuando lo hagamos. ―Ino había insistido en venir a darme un tratamiento capilar de miel sobre el que había leído en Día de Mujer. Se supone que suaviza el cabello dañado por el sol, que según ella es un peligro con todas las visitas turísticas al aire libre que hice este verano y con las prácticas de a campo traviesa.

Está bien, así que realmente no me importaba. Pensaba que mi cabello se veía muy bien, pero quería ponerme al día con ella después de la primera semana ocupada.

― ¿Puedo tomar la silla de la ventana? Hay una agradable brisa entrando. ―La miel podría ser un poco pegajosa, pero la habitación tenía pisos de madera oscura, por lo que sería una limpieza fácil.

―Sí, c-claro. Simplemente átate el cabello en una cola de caballo y cepíllalo hacia fuera. ―Me dio un cepillo y me coloqué delante de las puertas, disfrutando de la noche serena.

―Voy a poner un poco de aceite de oliva en él para aclararlo, y un poco de yema de huevo para la proteína.

―Lo que d-digas ―acepté.

Mientras mezclaba los ingredientes y me traía una toalla para proteger la ropa, vi a Sasuke dar marcha atrás su auto en el garaje en el camino de entrada. Mi estómago se agitó, y me di cuenta de que mis dientes estaban apretados como si estuvieran pegados.

Su camiseta negra ondeando mientras salía y abría el capó. Agarrando una toalla del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, la utilizó para desatar algo debajo del capó.

―Así que, ¿te gusta la vista? ―La voz de Ino me hizo parpadear mientras aparecía a mi lado. Rápidamente miré hacia abajo.

―D-déjalo ―murmuré.

―Está bien. Para un idiota, es bastante lindo. ―Comenzó humedeciendo el cabello con una botella de agua, corriendo los dedos por los mechones húmedos.

―P-pero sigue s-siendo un i-idiota. ―Busqué un cambio de tema―. E-entonces, ¿cómo es de m-malo? La charla en la escuela, quiero d-decir. ―Me había quedado muy lejos del Facebook, Twitter y del blog secreto del equipo de animadoras. Ver fotos de mí misma en una toalla, fotos que todo el mundo en la ciudad había visto probablemente, sólo me darían ganas de saltar en un avión de regreso a Francia... o matar a alguien.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

―Ya está decayendo. La gente todavía está circulando esta historia o eso, pero ha perdido su impulso. Te lo dije, ninguna broma o rumor mantendrá a los chicos lejos este año. Y con este tratamiento para el cabello, estarás absolutamente fabulosa. ―No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que estaba bromeando conmigo. _Absolutely Fabulous_ fue un programa de televisión británica que vimos en la Central de Comedia un par de veranos atrás.

Deseché la idea de decirle a Ino sobre las cosas que Suigetsu me había dicho en la fiesta de Sasuke, sobre la cita saboteada y los rumores. Pero el drama que me había seguido todos esos años era vergonzoso. No tenía ningún interés en ser una de esos amigos siempre atrapados en problemas, así que traté de actuar como si todo me molestara menos de lo que realmente hacía.

Cuando empezó a cepillar la mezcla de jarabe en mi cabello, mis ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke, que estaba tirando de su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Sus brazos increíblemente tonificados se vieron avergonzados cuando se dio la vuelta y vi su cincelado torso. Mi boca se secó, y escalofríos salieron disparados como agujas por mi cuerpo.

 _Era la brisa. Era totalmente la brisa._

―Oh, ¿llegas a ver esto todos los días?

Rodé los ojos.

―N-no, _tengo_ que v-ver esto todos l-los días. ¿De qué lado e-estás, de todos m-modos? ―Mi quejido se entendía como una broma, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera salido de esa manera.

―El chico no tiene que hablar para que pueda mirarlo. Estoy apreciándolo desde lejos.

―Tienes a Shikamaru, ¿r-recuerdas? ―Me molestaba que estuviera babeando sobre Sasuke, aunque fuera en broma. Era hermoso, pero no necesita ser señalado como lo que realmente importaba. Su personalidad apestaba―. ¿Cómo v-va todo contigo y Shikamaru? ―No lo había visto excepto al paso desde el regreso a la escuela.

―Oh, estamos bien. Ha conseguido tener su Camaro listo para el Loop, y ha estado pasando el rato ahí mucho. He ido una vez, pero es aburrido colgar de su brazo mientras él discute de autos toda la noche. Ni siquiera tiene la carrera todavía. Al parecer, hay una lista de espera, y aun así estará detrás de los autos probados que consiguen los primero puestos, porque eso es lo que el público quiere ver.

Odiaba tener que preguntar, pero lo hice de todos modos.

― ¿C-cómo lo hace el i-idiota de allí f-fuera? _― ¿Por qué necesito saber eso?_

― ¿Sasuke? Es uno de los que no tienen que esperar. Por lo general, puede sólo correr siempre que le convenga a su humor. Según Shikamaru, él está ahí afuera los viernes o sábados por la noche, pero usualmente no ambos días.

― ¿Estás g-gastando suficiente t-tiempo con Shikamaru? ―Había notado un cambio en el tono y la actitud cuando lo había traído a colación.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Me siento mal, porque debería tener un interés en sus aficiones, supongo. Es que, si no va a correr, me siento como si estuviera pintada de pie a su lado. No conozco a mucha gente ni nada acerca del escenario del auto.

―B-bueno, ¿tal vez p-podrías simplemente ir de vez en c-cuando? ¿Salir con él de v-vez en cuando? ―sugerí mientras el peso en mi cabeza aumentaba con la cantidad de miel apilada en ella.

―No lo sé. ―Ino caminó a mi alrededor hacia las puertas y se asomó―. Estoy pensando en venir más a tu casa en lugar de eso.

Le di una patada a su pierna.

―Mmm. ―Devoró a Sasuke con los ojos mientras retrocedía hasta mi cabello―. Odio decirlo, pero me pregunto cómo sería tenerlo.

― ¡Ino! Basta. Eres mi a-amiga ―regañé.

―Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que no fue tan malo mientras no estabas. Honestamente. Él no es el infierno que era antes de que te fueras.

― ¿Q-qué q-quieres d-decir?

―No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si tiene algo que ver contigo. Pareció más sombrío por un tiempo, pero luego mejoró. Es sólo que tengo que verlo con otros ojos. Antes era siempre acerca de cómo te trataba… que era horrible ―se apresuró a añadir―. Pero después de que te fuiste, parecía diferente. _Más humano._

La idea de que el Sasuke de hoy fuera un ser humano era incomprensible para mí. Era manejado, confiado e intenso. Esas eran las únicas partes de él que había visto desde que teníamos catorce años. No lo había visto feliz en años, y estaba segura de que él estaría contento de deshacerse de mí durante un año.

 _ **Pero, ¿por qué había actuado más sombrío**_ _ **después**_ _ **de que me fui? No tenía sentido.**_

… _¿Estaba teniendo dificultades_

 _Para entretenerse a sí mismo_

 _Sin su juguete favorito de masticar?..._

 _Aww, pobre bebé…_

.

.

.

* * *

Quiero agradecerles por comentar me alegran mucho sus comentarios y me gusta que les agrada el desarrollo del fic.

Para las persona que preguntaron si iba a ver cosas narradas desde la perspectiva de Sasuke lamento decirles que no. En este fic no, por que todo el fic será narrado desde la perspectiva de Hinata. Pero más adelante cuando termine esta adaptación quizá también adapte la continuación del libro Bully, que sería narrado desde la perspectiva de Jared (ósea Sasuke). Y para que no han leído la saga de a Fall Way de Penélope Douglas la cual les recomiendo. El punto es que es más apasionada y con más sentimiento de posesión de parte de Sasuke.

Otra vez gracias por los reviews, follow y favorits, que como a toda escritora la hacen feliz.

* * *

.

… _Nos Lemos luego…_

 _ **ATTE:**_ _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Revisión?

 **yo**

 **yo**

 **yo**

 **yo**

 **V**


	10. Segundo Enfrentamiento

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

 **.*.*…** **Segundo Enfrentamiento…*.*.**

.

.

.

… _ **Coincidencia**_ _…_ _ **No lo creo**_ _…_

 _ **Todo**_ _pasa por algo…_

… _Y lo que_ _ **no**_ _…_

 _ **También**_ _pasa por algo…_

.

.

.

― ¡Ugh! ―dejé escapar un gemido gutural en la oscuridad mientras miraba mi techo esa noche, que estaba iluminado por los faros delanteros de otra llegada en la casa de al lado.

Era después de la una de la mañana, y el bombardeo de sonidos de fiesta viniendo de al lado no cedían. La almohada llevada a mis oídos para ahogar los sonidos no había ayudado. Enviar un mensaje a Ino para que enviara un mensaje a Shikamaru para que enviara un mensaje a Sasuke no había ayudado. Llamar a la policía y llenar una queja una hora atrás no había ayudado.

Si no era la música alta o la constante llegada y salida de autos potentes con sus lamentables sistemas exhaustos, entonces estaban los gritos o risas viniendo del patio de Sasuke. Me gusta la música fuerte, pero una fiesta en la mitad de la noche que estaba manteniendo a todo el vecindario despierto debería ser terminada.

Apartando las mantas, salí de la cama pisando fuerte y me paré ante las puertas francesas. Toda su casa estaba iluminada y desbordante de sonido y actividad. Algunas personas tropezaban alrededor del patio delantero, que estaba lleno de vasos de plástico rojos, y algunos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero fumando o disfrutando del jacuzzi.

 _¡Es un completo idiota!_ Mis manos estaban en mis caderas, apretando más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Qué clase de persona no tiene en consideración a nadie más? El cabrón egoísta viviendo a lado de mí, supongo. Tenía una vídeo llamada con mi papá y Hanabi en seis horas, y no iba a estar despierta toda la noche sólo porque él quisiera embriagarse y drogarse.

 _Al diablo._ Me puse mis Chucks morados y mi sudadera con capucha negra y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Abrí la puerta en la cocina dirigiéndome al garaje y fui a la banca de trabajo de mi papá, aún organizada como la dejamos. Tomando los grandes corta pernos del cajón inferior de la caja de herramientas, los maniobré arriba por mi manga derecha. Con mi mano libre, abrí otro cajón y tomé un candado de uno de los tres extras. Deslizándolos en el bolsillo frontal de mi sudadera, me dirigí fuera.

Rodeé la esquina de mi casa y caminé a la parte posterior, con mi corazón latiendo más rápido con cada paso. Encontrando el agujero que había hecho en el seto años atrás, moví el nuevo crecimiento a un lado y me deslicé a través. Al tomar hacia la derecha y continuar caminando, podía escuchar a los fiesteros en su patio trasero en el otro lado del seto. Estaba cerca de un metro y medio lejos de ellos, pero no había manera que pudieran verme.

El patio trasero de Sasuke, al igual que el mío, estaba recubierto por cercas a los lados y altos setos en la parte trasera. Cuando llegué a la cerca al otro lado de su casa, metí mi mano a través de la densa maleza de hojas. Traté de empujar las ramas a un lado tanto como era posible pero aún las ramitas como agujas rasgaron y picaron mis piernas al caminar a través. La fiesta era grande, y había montones de personas aquí.

Lo que iba hacer necesitaba suceder rápido.

Tomando varios vistazos en todas direcciones para asegurarme que hubiera llegado sin ser vista, troté al lado de la casa de Sasuke alrededor del interruptor. Había pasado suficiente tiempo en su casa de niña para ser capaz de encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Deslicé el corta pernos fuera de mi delgada manga y sujeté ambas manijas con toda mi fuerza en el candado del panel de seguridad. Tan pronto como puse el viejo candado en mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta del panel y comencé apagar los interruptores.

Traté de no registrar qué estaba pasando alrededor de la casa, la repentina pérdida de música y luz, y la cacofonía de _¿Qué demonios?_ viniendo de todas partes. Terminé de apagar los interruptores, tomé el nuevo candado de mi sudadera, y lo aseguré para cerrar el panel.

Sasuke no era estúpido. Una vez que se diera cuenta de que ninguna otra casa había perdido electricidad, estaría aquí revisando el interruptor. Así que salí de ahí. Rápido.

Corriendo con piernas como gelatina y deslizándome de vuelta a través del seto, comencé a jadear al instante. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi espalda, y me di cuenta de que quería reírme, gritar, y vomitar todo al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de qué ley acababa de romper, pero estaba segura de que me metería en alguna clase de problema si alguien lo averiguaba. Mis piernas bombeaban con calor líquido, haciendo débiles mis rodillas.

La ansiedad de ser atrapada llevó a mis cansados músculos de vuelta a través de mi lado del arbusto dentro del garaje. No pude evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi cara. Tenía miedo de ser atrapada, pero el sentimiento de darle una patada en el trasero metafóricamente hizo que mis dedos se curvaran.

Y después de todo eso, no estaba cansada ya. _Jodidamente genial._

Me aseguré de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas, por hábito, y corrí escaleras arriba, dos escalones a la vez. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, y manteniendo las luces apagadas, fui a las puertas francesas y miré afuera con esperanza de ver la fiesta dispersarse. Escaneé los patios delanteros y trasero, y, afortunadamente, vi pocas personas dirigiéndose a sus autos. Me estremecí al pensar que tal vez poner personas ebrias en el camino no era la idea más inteligente.

Vi más y más personas dirigirse a sus autos y algunos comenzando a caminar por la calle hacia sus casas. La única manera de que Sasuke pudiera poner de vuelta la luz era cortando el cerrojo o llamando a la compañía de electricidad.

Mirando alrededor, de adelante a atrás, mis ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la única luz que sí vi. Sasuke estaba parado debajo de la ventana de su habitación con una linterna en la mano y ambas manos en cada lado del marco de la ventana arriba de su cabeza.

Y estaba mirándome.

 _¡Mierda!_

Mi pulso se aceleró otra vez, y un calor abrasador recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis transparentes cortinas negras estaban recogidas, pero estaba segura de que podía verme. Su cabeza estaba inclinada en mi dirección, y aún estaba demasiado… quieto.

Lanzando mi sudadera y subiendo a mi cama, me decidí a negar todo si venía a mi puerta _. O quizás no debería,_ pensé. No era como que pudiera hacer una maldita cosa sobre eso, de cualquier manera. Quizás quería que supiera.

Me acosté ahí por cerca de dos minutos resistiendo la urgencia de investigar que estaba pasando afuera. No era difícil averiguar que la fiesta estaba dispersándose, sin embargo, mientras los sonidos de motores desvaneciéndose llenaron el vecindario. La emoción se apoderó de mi cuerpo, dándome energía suficiente para querer salir de la cama y comenzar a bailar.

 _Asombroso. Asombroso,_ canté para mí misma.

Pero me congelé a media canción y casi me ahogué con un respiro ante el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada a través de la casa.

¡Mi casa!

―Q-qué dem… ―Temblores sacudieron mis piernas hasta mis huesos. ¿Eran esas las vibraciones o yo temblando?

Me moví rápidamente de las mantas, tome mi bate de béisbol de debajo de mi cama y corrí fuera de la habitación. No tenía intención de ir escaleras abajo, incluso aunque ahí es donde estúpidamente deje la pistola. Sólo necesitaba mirar sobre el barandal para ver si en realidad había escuchado a alguien entrar en mi casa.

Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante ante la vista de un Sasuke sin camisa rodeando la esquina del recibidor y volando escaleras arriba. Él estaba definitivamente enojado y preparado para asesinato con la manera que cargo arriba por las escaleras, tomando dos a la vez. Regrese a mi habitación, dejando salir un pequeño grito al tratar de correr por las puertas francesas y escapar. No tenía idea de cuál era el plan de Sasuke o si debería de tener miedo, pero lo tenía. Acababa de irrumpir en mi casa y eso me asustó.

― ¡Oh no, no lo harás! ―Sasuke irrumpió a través de la puerta de mi habitación, y la manija golpeo contra la pared, probablemente abollándola.

No había manera de lograr salir por la puerta a tiempo. Me gire para enfrentarlo, levantando el bate. Lo quito de mis manos antes de siquiera prepararme para un batazo.

― ¡Sal! ¿Estás loco? ―Comencé a girar bruscamente alrededor de él, tratando de llegar de vuelta a la puerta de mi habitación, pero me corto el camino. Estaba sorprendida que no me estuviera estrangulando. Juzgando por la mirada en su cara. Lava estaba a punto de salir de su nariz, estaba segura.

―Cortaste la electricidad de mi casa. ―Sus fosas nasales se dilataron al acercarse a centímetros de mi cara y me miro.

―P-pruébalo. ―Un baile de claqué estaba ocurriendo en mi pecho. No, más como Paso Doble.

Inclino su cabeza a un lado, labios curvándose peligrosamente.

― ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Llamare a la policía! ― _Otra vez,_ pensé. No que me hiciera ningún bien cuando llame más temprano acerca del ruido. ¿Tal vez aparecerían si fuera asesinada?

―Tengo una llave. ―Cada palabra fue lenta y amenazante.

― ¿C-cómo tienes una llave de _mi casa_? ―Si él tenía una llave, no estaba segura si pudiera llamar a la policía.

―Tú y tu papá estuvieron en Europa todo el verano ―dijo con una sonrisa―, ¿quién crees que recibió el correo?

¿Sasuke recibió nuestro correo? Casi quería reírme. La ironía de él haciendo algo tan mundano disminuyo mi latido un poco.

―Tu papá confía en mí ―continuó―. No debería.

Apreté mi mandíbula. Mi papá, mi abuelo y Kurenai (amiga confiable de papá) sabían muy poco acerca del estado de mi relación con Sasuke. Si supieran cuán malo se había vuelto, habrían hablado con su madre. Yo no era una quejica, y no quería ser rescatada. Dolía que fuera agradable con mi papá pero un monstruo conmigo.

―Fuera ―siseé a través de mis dientes.

Él avanzo hacia mí hasta que estaba forzada contra las puertas francesas.

―Eres una perra entrometida, Hyuga. Mantén tu maldito trasero en tu propio lado de la cerca.

―Mantener al vecindario despierto vuelve a las personas irritables ―respondí.

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras se apoyó contra la pared con ambas manos posicionadas a cada lado de mi cabeza. No sé si era de la adrenalina o su proximidad, pero mis nervios estaban disparados. Algo tenía que ceder.

Mire a todos lados menos sus ojos. El tatuaje de la linterna ardiendo en su brazo era todo en negro y grises. Me pregunte qué quería decir. Sus abdominales estaban apretados con tensión, al menos esperaba que no estuvieran normalmente así de rígidos. El otro tatuaje en el lado de su torso estaba en escritura e imposible de leer en esta luz. Su piel lucía suave y…

El aire dejo mis pulmones al tratar de ignorar la sensación de cosquilleo en mi núcleo _. Es mejor si sólo lo miro a los ojos._ No habíamos estado así de cerca el uno al otro en un largo tiempo, y habíamos estado nariz a nariz desde mi regreso.

Sasuke debió haberse cuenta de lo mismo, porque sus ojos se endurecieron sobre mí y su respiración se volvió irregular. Su mirada viajo debajo de mi cuello a mi camisola, y mi piel ardió en todas partes donde miro.

Reenfocándose y enderezando su expresión, inspiro profundamente.

―Nadie más se está quejando. ¿Así que por qué no te callas y lo dejas en paz? ―Empujándose de la pared, comenzó a alejarse.

―Deja la llave ―llamé, acostumbrándome a esta nueva audacia.

―Sabes. ―Él se río por lo bajo y se dio vuelta―. Te subestime. No has llorado aún, ¿cierto?

― ¿P-por el rumor que comenzaste esta semana? Ni hablar. ―Mi voz era plana, pero una sonrisa presumida amenazaba con salir. Me estaba emocionando con nuestra confrontación, y la comprensión de que las cosas estaba "llegando a un punto crítico" como Ino había dicho. Mírennos. Sasuke y yo no habíamos estado en mi habitación por tres años. Esto era progreso. Por supuesto, no había sido invitado, pero no iba a encontrarle tres pies al gato.

―Por favor, como si tuviera que recurrir a esparcir rumores. Tus compañeras de campo traviesa hicieron eso. Y las fotos ―agregó―. Todos llegaron a sus propias conclusiones. ―Dejo escapar un suspiro y se acercó a mí otra vez―. Pero estoy aburriéndote supongo. Creo que tengo que mejorar mi juego. ―Sus ojos eran maliciosos, y mi pie se sacudió con la urgencia de patearlo.

 _¿Por qué seguir con esto?_

― ¡¿Qué te hice?! ―La pregunta que me maldijo a través de años exploto de mi voz quebrada.

―No sé porque pensaste que hiciste algo una vez. Eras empalagosa, y me canse de aguantar todo esto.

―E-eso no es verdad. N-no era e-empalagosa. ―Mis defensas estaban desmoronándose. Recordaba, muy bien, la historia entre nosotros, ¡y sus palabras me hicieron querer golpearlo! ¿Cómo podía olvidar? De niños, pasamos cada momento despiertos juntos cuando no estábamos en la escuela. Éramos mejores amigos. Él me sostuvo cuando lloré por mi mamá, y aprendimos a nadar juntos en el lago Ginebra―. Tú estabas en mi casa tanto tiempo como yo en la tuya. Éramos amigos.

―Sí, sigue viviendo ese sueño. ―Él empujó nuestra historia y amistad de vuelta como una cachetada.

― ¡Te odio! ―le grité y quise decir cada palabra. Un dolor se asentó en mis entrañas.

― ¡Bien! ―gritó él en mi cara, enterrándolo en mí―. Al fin. ¡Porque hace mucho tiempo desde que podía soportar la vista de ti! ―Él golpeó su palma contra la pared cerca de mi cabeza, causando que saltara.

Estremeciéndome, me grite a mí misma. _¿Qué nos pasó?_ Me asustó, pero me mantuve en mi lugar, diciéndome que no iba a lastimarme, no físicamente. Sabía eso, ¿cierto?

Mi cerebro gritaba para que corriera, alejarme de él. Ningunas lágrimas cayeron, afortunadamente, pero el dolor de sus palabras hizo que mi respiración casi se convirtiera en arcadas.

Había amado a Sasuke una vez, pero ahora sabía, sin duda alguna que "mi Sasuke" se había ido.

Mientras tomaba un respiro profundo, encontré su mirada. Él pareció buscar la mía, probablemente por lágrimas. _Que se joda._

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi luces parpadeantes viniendo desde el exterior y me volví para mirar fuera de la ventana. Una pequeña, insolente sonrisa tiro de las esquinas de mi boca.

―Oh, mira. Es la policía. Me pregunto por qué están a-aquí. ―Sasuke no pudo evitar la insinuación de por qué los policías estaban ahí y quién los había llamado. Supongo que finalmente respondieron a mi queja por el ruido. Girando mi cabeza para enfrentarlo, me deleite en su furia. La cara del pobre chico se veía como si alguien acabara de orinar en su auto.

Él levanto su barbilla y relajo sus cejas.

― _ **Prometo que estarás en**_

 _ **Lágrimas para la próxima semana**_ _―_

Su susurro vengativo llenó la habitación.

―Deja la llave ―llame hacia él mientras se iba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… _Nos Lemos luego…_

 _ **ATTE:**_ _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Review?

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	11. Recuerdos

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

 **.*.*…** _ **Recuerdos**_ … ***.*.**

.

.

.

 _Hay cosas que por mucho que_ _ **trates**_ _…_

… _Ya no_ _ **cambian**_ _…_

 _No importan cuanto_ _ **duela**_ _…_

… _Ni cuanto lo_ _ **intentes**_ _…_

.

.

.

El domingo en la tarde, estaba bronceándome en el patio trasero cuando Ino llegó y se dejó caer en una silla de la mesa del jardín.

―Shikamaru ha estado engañándome ―lloró. Su cabeza estaba en sus manos mientras sollozaba.

― ¿Q-qué? ―Un chillido salió de mi garganta y levanté mi cabeza. Me levanté de mi estómago y caminé para sentarme en la silla al lado de ella.

―Lo vi ayer por la noche alrededor de otra chica. ¡Al parecer, ha estado jodiendo doble durante un tiempo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ―Se enjuagó las lágrimas, pero cayeron más. Su cabello largo y rubio parecía como si no lo hubiera peinado hoy. Ino siempre estaba vestida para impresionar y nunca salía de la casa sin el cabello y maquillaje hecho. Manchas rojas le cubrían la cara, así que sabía que había estado llorando por un tiempo. Probablemente toda la noche.

― ¿Qué has visto exactamente? ―le pregunté, frotando círculos en su espalda.

―Bueno ―dijo, secándose las lágrimas y tomando un respiro―. Yo estaba en el Loop, y él estaba allí. Sasuke dijo que corría ayer por la noche, así que me presenté para sorprenderlo…

―E-espera, ¿qué? ¿Sasuke? ―Confundida, la interrumpí―. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Has h-hablado con él? ―No había visto a Sasuke durante dos días. Él y Ino eran cercanos. _¿Qué demonios?_

―Sí... no ―respondió vagamente―. Me encontré con él en el trabajo ayer. Yo estaba en el cine, y él vino a ver una película. Mencionó que Shikamaru estaba recibiendo un tiro en carreras de la noche anterior y que él estaría feliz de llevarme a darle una sorpresa.

 _¡Ugh! ¿En serio era tan estúpida?_

― ¿Eso no parecía un p-poco conveniente para ti?

―Hinata, ¿qué quieres decir? ―Ino parecía confundida mientras se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de su bolso. Al instante me sentí culpable por tomar el foco de la conversación de Shikamaru y girarlo hacia Sasuke. Pero no podía dejarlo ir.

―Sasuke, que buen tipo es, ofrecerte un viaje para _sorprender_ a tu novio donde convenientemente descubriste que te ha sido infiel Ino, Sasuke sabía que Shikamaru estaba h-haciéndolo. ―Estoy segura de que es algo del código de los chicos no meter en problemas al otro con sus novias. Así que, ¿por qué Sasuke haría eso?

Mirando desconcertada y nerviosa, Ino lanzó su pañuelo sobre la mesa.

―Está bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Shikamaru estaba siendo infiel. Quiero decir, honestamente, Sasuke parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Él estaba muy bien con todo el asunto.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sasuke rompió con Shikamaru e Ino, que era una buena cosa teniendo en cuenta, pero sus acciones no surgían de la bondad de su corazón. Definitivamente no estaba protegiendo a Ino Entonces, ¿cuál era su plan?

―Está bien ―le ofrecí―. Así que, ¿c-cómo sabe a ciencia c-cierta que Shikamaru estaba e-engañándote con regularidad? ¿H-has hablado con él?

―Sí ―dijo casi en un susurro―. Yo había salido del auto de Sasuke. Él me recogió ya que sólo se puede entrar con invitación, y miramos alrededor, en busca de Shikamaru. Lo vi apoyado en su auto con una mujer que realmente era sexy en ropa súper cachonda. Se besaban y él tenía sus manos sobre ella. No había error. ―Su barbilla comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, así que cavó en su bolso por más pañuelos.

Y continuó:

―Nos metimos, y la chica con que se frotaba dijo que habían estado conectando durante meses. ¡Meses! Quiero vomitar. Le di a ese vago mi virginidad, y ahora tengo que ir a comprobar si tengo una ETS. ―Siguió llorando, y sostuve su mano mientras ella lo dejaba salir.

Shikamaru siempre me había tratado con respeto, y yo estaba un poco afligida por Ino ¡Qué culo! Habíamos estado pasando el rato durante años, y había poca gente en esta ciudad que podías llamar amigo. Ahora no era más que una persona más, en la que no se podía confiar. Estaba cansada cuando llegó la gente, pero Ino no estaba, y odiaba que estuviera herida. Ella estaba completamente ciega.

Dos cosas pueden ser asumidas de forma segura, sin embargo: Sasuke probablemente sabía que Shikamaru estaba engañando por un tiempo pero no interfirió hasta ahora _y_ el rompimiento de Ino con Shikamaru tenía un propósito tratando de antagonizarme.

―B-bueno, no me g-gusta hacer una p-pregunta tonta, pero, ¿cómo iba la carrera? ¿Ganó Shikamaru? ― _Probablemente no había corrido. Otra estratagema por parte de Sasuke para llevarla al Loop._

―Nos quedamos por un tiempo, pero Sasuke corrió, no Shikamaru.

 _Exactamente._

― ¿P-por qué? Podría haber sido g-genial que vieras su culo hecho polvo. ―Traté de sonar como si estuviera solo aligerando su estado de ánimo, pero realmente quería información.

―Oh, resulta que él no corría anoche. Sasuke mal entendió. ―Ella hizo un gesto apagado.

 _Completo. Estructuración._

―Pero Sasuke dijo que se aseguraría de que Shikamaru estuviera en la lista para la próxima semana, y él lo vencerá por mí. ―Ino soltó una risita, como si eso haría que se sintiera mejor.

― ¿Vas a estar bien? ―El fin de una relación de dos años en el momento en que tienes diecisiete años toma tiempo para superarlo.

―Estoy segura… de que con el tiempo. Sasuke fue muy atento y me trajo a casa temprano. Creo que se sintió mal de que hubiese tenido un momento tan horrible. Realmente, Hinata, aunque lo supiera, me hizo un favor. ―Recostada en su silla, sacó otro pañuelo.

Ino se quedó un rato. Nos quedamos bajo el sol, tratando de apoyarnos la una a la otra. Era evidente que necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que le dio su virginidad y dos años al mujeriego, y yo había tenido al menos una estelar primera semana de clases.

Shikamaru había engañado a Ino. Todavía no podía envolver mi cerebro alrededor. Si alguna vez hubo un caso de romance duradero en la escuela secundaria, Shikamaru e Ino estaban ahí. Así que, ¿por qué estaba preocupado por el papel de Sasuke en todo esto? Ino claramente creía que estaba en alza y en marcha, pero sabía que tenía un plan. ¿Me escucharía si trataba de mantenerla lejos de él?

Después de que Ino se fue, regresé al patio para limpiar y regar las plantas. Decorada en mi pequeño bikini morado que había comprado en Europa, pero sólo fui lo suficientemente valiente para usar en casa, agarré la manguera y di vuelta a los altavoces en mi iPod. _Chalk Outline_ llegó fuerte a través de mis oídos y di vuelta a la niebla a las flores y arbustos.

Mis caderas y hombros se balanceaban, mientras mi cabeza se perdía en la música.

Un par de árboles frutales decoraban nuestra pequeña zona de patio trasero, junto con arbustos y diversas plantas y flores. El pavimento de adoquines y el olor de las rosas hacían de nuestro oasis un gran refugio. Cuando el tiempo era agradable, mi papá, Hanabi y yo comíamos aquí, y yo a menudo leía en la hamaca. La tarea no iba bien, ya que los pájaros, el viento, o los perros ladrando creaban distracción demasiado esporádica.

Hablando de perros...

Un ladrido excitado perforó a través de la música, capturando mi interés. Estaba cerca, al igual que al lado de cerca.

 _¡Madman!_

Sasuke y yo encontramos a Madman, un Terrier Boston cuando teníamos doce. Mi padre se iba mucho, y mi abuelo era alérgico, por lo que Sasuke lo llevó a su casa. El perro estaba loco, pero era totalmente adorable. Nosotros lo llamamos Madman. Juro que deliberadamente esperaba a que los autos se acercaran antes de intentar cruzar una calle. Tener peleas con perros más grandes era un juego de niños, y él saltaba a alturas increíbles cuando estaba emocionado... lo que era mucho.

Apagué el agua y me acerqué a la valla que separaba el patio trasero de Sasuke a la mía. Escudriñando a través de la franja de espacio que ofrece entre los paneles de madera, me sentí como si estuviera brillando por dentro. Mi corazón se calentó al ver a Madman de nuevo.

Hizo todo el "rebote en la valla" lo que hacen los perros pequeños y alternando entre carreras la longitud del patio trasero para saltar arriba y abajo. A pesar de que técnicamente era el perro de Sasuke ahora, en mi corazón, el pequeño seguía siendo parte mía.

Me encontré con un pequeño agujero, y miré a través. Sasuke entró en mi visión, y me estremecí al recordar nuestro último encuentro. Empezó a tirar trozos de carne en miniatura para que Madman atrapara. El perro se los tragó, y movió la cola con ansiedad para otro bocado. El pequeño animal parecía aturdido y bien cuidado.

Sasuke se arrodilló y ofreció el último trozo de carne de su mano. Madman se acercó y le lamió la palma después de engullir todo. Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras Madman se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para lamer la cara de su amo. Sasuke sonrió, y me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había visto realmente feliz. Su sonrisa revolvió mi estómago, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Como mi corazón tiró de la rara escena de Sasuke luciendo como un humano, mis ojos de golpe fueron a su espalda desnuda y las cicatrices desvanecidas estropeando su piel.

Divertido.

No lo vi la otra noche cuando estaba sin camisa en mi habitación, pero la luz era tenue, así que supongo que me lo perdí.

Dispersos en ningún patrón particular eran ronchas, unos cinco o menos, cubriendo sus músculos y sus partes suaves de espalda. No lo tenía cuando éramos niños. Traté de recordar si había oído hablar de él sufriendo lesiones. No se me ocurrió nada.

En ese momento, _Heavey Metall Cello_ de Apocalyptica vibraba por los altavoces, y la cabeza de Madman se giró hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil un momento antes de decidir retroceder. Él comenzó a ladrar de nuevo, y el sonido de garras arañando la valla hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. A Madman le encantaba esta canción que había estado escuchando durante años. Desde el aspecto de la misma, recordé.

Agarrando la manguera de la tierra, se me cayó de nuevo cuando escuché los paneles de la cerca temblar. Dándose la vuelta, me reí al ver subir a Madman a través de una de las tablas sueltas y con rapidez me puse un top.

― ¡Oye, amigo! ―Me arrodillé y agarré al perrito en brazos mientras se retorcía de emoción. Su respiración jadeante calentaba mi rostro, y la baba era bastante asquerosa. Pero él estaba contento de verme y me sonrió con alivio. No me había olvidado.

Me detuve en seco al oír la voz de Sasuke.

―Bueno, no es el aguafiestas molestando a todo el vecindario con _su_ ruido.

Mi temperamento estalló. No tenía ningún problema con mi música, solo conmigo.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada sardónica de Sasuke. Él trató de parecer molesto con su ceja levantada, pero yo sabía que no iba a participar a menos que él viniera. Se colgó en la parte superior de la cerca, su cuerpo se encaramó en algo lo que le dio altura.

 _Hijo de p#$%_ ¿Por qué siempre me tomaba un par de segundos recordar por qué lo odiaba?

Su cabello azabache con destellos azules era un desastre.

 _Me encantaba eso._

Sus ojos de negros brillaban con confianza y travesuras.

 _Me encantaba eso._

Sus brazos tonificados y el pecho solo hacían que me preguntara cómo se sentiría su piel.

 _Me encantaba eso._

Él me hizo olvidar lo horrible que era.

 _Odiaba eso._

Parpadeé, reorientando mi atención en Madman y acaricié su pelo blanco y negro en movimientos largos y suaves.

―La orden de sonido en Shelburne Fall no entra en efecto hasta las 10 p.m. ―aclaré y miré el reloj invisible―. ¿Ves? Un montón de tiempo.

Madman comenzó a jugar mordiendo mis dedos, y negué, incapaz de creer que podíamos continuar donde lo dejamos después de tanto tiempo. Desde Sasuke y mis consecuencias, no lo había presionado por ver al perro. El único contacto que Madman tuvo conmigo en los últimos años fueron accidentes como el de hoy. Pero no lo había visto nada desde mi regreso, e, incluso después de un año, él me respondió como si hubiésemos estado juntos sólo ayer.

Sasuke todavía estaba al otro lado de la cerca, mirándonos en silencio. No podía decir lo que estaba pensando, pero una parte de mí se preguntaba por qué no trataba de conseguir el perro de vuelta inmediatamente. Casi parecía _amable_ de su parte que nos dejara juntos.

No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa en mi cara, aunque lo intenté. _¿Qué demonios?_ El maldito perro parecía tan feliz de verme que mi pecho se estremeció con una risa silenciosa. Nunca he tenido una mascota que no fuera Madman, y después de estar sola en el último par de semanas, supongo que era difícil un poco de amor. Si la atención de un perro puede hacerme esto, no podía imaginar lo feliz que sería ver a mi padre y Hanabi cuando lleguen a casa.

―Madman, ven. ―Sasuke soltó, chocando con mi pequeña utopía―. La visita terminó. ―Silbó y sacó la tabla posterior, por lo que Madman podría deslizarse a través.

― ¿Has oído eso? ―Me atraganté, mis labios temblorosos―. Vuelve a tu celda, pequeño. ―Dejé que el perro me lamiera la cara, y luego le di unas palmaditas en el trasero antes de empujarlo suavemente. Sasuke volvió a silbar, y Madman corrió a través de la valla.

―Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? ―gritó una mujer. Sasuke se volvió hacia la voz, pero no asintió ni respondió―. Hinata, ¿eres tú, cariño? ―Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, se subió en lo que él estaba de pie para por encima de la valla.

―Hola, Sra. Uchiha ―saludé con pereza―. Es bueno verla. ―Su madre se veía bien con su cabello negro largo y elegante blusa. Mucho mejor que la última vez que la había visto. Debe de haberse mantenido sobria en el último año.

Al crecer, a menudo le había visto el cabello en una cola de caballo desordenado demasiado alta para molestarse con una ducha y una piel de apariencia opaca por la falta de alimento saludable.

―Tú también. ―Sus ojos parpadearon con dulzura genuina―. Y es bueno verlos a los dos a hablar de nuevo.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía idea de que estábamos todavía alejados. Parecía que Sasuke y yo teníamos eso en común. Hemos mantenido a nuestros padres fuera del circuito.

― ¿Por qué no vienes por un rato? Me encantaría ponerme al día contigo y ver cómo fue tu año.

―Vamos, no ahora. ―La cara de Sasuke fue torcida con desagrado, para mi deleite.

―Eso suena muy bien, señora Uchiha. Sólo déjeme p-ponerme algo de ropa. ―Los ojos de Sasuke pasaron sobre mí, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba en un bikini. Su mirada se detuvo demasiado tiempo, y sin embargo, no suficiente, por lo que mis dedos se doblaron.

―Está bien ―suspiró Sasuke y miró hacia otro lado―. Me voy, de todos modos. ―Con eso, saltó en un paso y desapareció dentro de la casa. Antes de haber llegado a mi habitación para cambiarme, oí el estruendo de su motor y los neumáticos.

… _He sentido esa horrible sensación de…_

… _¨Ya nada es como antes¨…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… _Nos Lemos luego…_

 _ **ATTE:**_ _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Review?

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	12. Calma

**NA:** _Este fic es una adaptación del libro ¨Bully¨ de Penélope Douglas ya que es una de mis escritoras y tanto me encanto el libro que pensé, porque no hacer una adaptación y he aquí._

 **NA.2:** Posible **OCC** en los personajes

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

 **.*.*…Calma…*.*.**

.

.

.

… _Ya encontré el_ _ **respiro**_ _que necesitaba…_

 _Ahora que todo está_ _ **calmado…**_

… _Dicen que después de la_

 _ **Tempestad**_ _viene la calma…_

… _Pero parece que ahora…_

 _Tendré que esperar a que pase el_ _ **diluvio…**_

.

.

.

― ¿P-por qué no la he visto en l-las dos semanas que he e-estado en casa? ―le pregunté a Mikoto después de que habíamos hablado de mi viaje y los planes para el último año.

Se sirvió más café para ella.

―Bueno, conocí a alguien hace unos meses, y me quedo mucho con él.

Levanté las cejas con sorpresa, y ella debió haberlo visto. Negó y me dio una sonrisa contrita.

―Supongo que suena mal ―ofreció―. Estoy dejando demasiado a Sasuke solo. Entre mi trabajo, su escuela y trabajo, y luego, todas las cosas en las que está involucrado, sólo simplemente no corremos mucho el uno al otro. Me imagino que es más feliz por su cuenta más y mejor...

Su exceso de explicación e inhabilidad para terminar sus pensamientos decía más acerca de su decepción por la relación con su hijo que cualquier otra cosa.

Y ¿por qué estaba tan ocupado que ella en su casa estaba siendo innecesaria?

― ¿Q-qué significa todo en lo que está i-involucrado? ―pregunté.

Frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, trabaja en el garaje unos pocos días a la semana, las carreras, y luego tiene otras obligaciones. Él casi nunca está en casa, y cuando lo está, es sólo para dormir normalmente. Pero, puedo mantener control sobre él. Cuando nos compré a ambos nuevos teléfonos para la navidad del año pasado, instalé una aplicación GPS en el suyo así que siempre sé dónde está.

Bueno, eso no es raro.

― ¿A qué otras o-obligaciones se refieres? ―pregunté.

―Oh ―dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa―. En la época en que te fuiste el año pasado, las cosas se pusieron muy mal aquí. Sasuke estaba fuera a todas horas. A veces, ni siquiera volvía a casa. Mi... Bebida... empeoró con el estrés de la conducta de Sasuke. ―Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros―. O tal vez su comportamiento empeoró con mi bebida. No sé. Pero entré en rehabilitación durante un mes, y me desintoxique.

Desde que había vivido en esta calle, hace ocho años, la madre de Sasuke había tenido un problema con la bebida. La mayoría de las veces había estado funcional, capaz de ir a trabajar y manejar a Sasuke. Después de que regreso de visitar a su padre ese verano hace tres años, había cambiado, y la madre de Sasuke había intentado escapar a la botella más a menudo.

―Se metió en algunos problemas, y luego se controló. Pero era necesario tomar medidas, para los dos.

Continué escuchando, por desgracia demasiado interesada en este raro vistazo de la vida de Sasuke. Todavía no había explicado las otras obligaciones, pero no iba a curiosear más.

―De todos modos, hace unos meses empecé a ver a alguien, y me he quedado con él los fines de semana en Chicago. Sasuke tiene mucho que hacer, y yo no siento como si me necesitara. Me alojo aquí casi todas las noches de escuela, pero él sabe que debe mantenerse fuera de problemas en los fines de semana.

Sí, en lugar de tomar su libertinaje en otros lugares, lo trajo a casa con él.

Algunas personas podrían ver su razonamiento como lógico, ya que Sasuke era casi un adulto, pero dejé formarse mi opinión. Por mucho que me gustara ella, le echaba la culpa por mucha de la infelicidad de Sasuke al crecer.

No sabía toda la historia, pero había oído lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que el padre de Sasuke no era un buen hombre. Se fue cuando Sasuke tenía dos años, antes de que yo incluso viviera en el vecindario. Mikoto crío a su hijo casi completamente sola, pero había desarrollado un problema con la bebida durante su matrimonio. Cuando Sasuke tenía catorce años, su padre llamó y preguntó si Sasuke podía ir a visitarlo por el verano. Felizmente, Sasuke accedió y fue por ocho semanas. Después de la visita, sin embargo, él volvió frío y cruel. El problema de su madre empeoró, y él estuvo completamente solo.

Siempre supe, muy en el fondo, que el problema de Sasuke conmigo estaba atado a ese verano.

La verdad era que estaba resentida con Mikoto. Y a pesar de que nunca había conocido al padre de Sasuke, estaba resentida con él, también. Habría asumido la responsabilidad si hubiera lastimado a Sasuke, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber hecho para merecer su odio. Sus padres, en cambio, claramente lo habían abandonado.

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua el preguntarle acerca de sus cicatrices, pero sabía que no me lo diría.

En su lugar, le pregunté:

― ¿Ve a su padre?

Me miró, y al instante sentí como si hubiera invadido territorio de alto secreto.

―No ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Al día siguiente, en el primer periodo, me senté tomando notas acerca de aproximaciones lineales cuando recibí un mensaje de Ino Secretamente deslizando la pantalla para abrir el mensaje, perdí completamente mi atención de cálculo.

 **Sasuke me envió un mensaje anoche.**

Tragué saliva. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, había enviado otro mensaje.

 **Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien ¿Ves? Él no es del todo malo.**

¿Qué demonios quería con ella? Ino era bonita. Por supuesto. También era mi mejor amiga, y eso tenía que influir de alguna manera con él.

Le envié un mensaje de regreso:

 **¡Él está tramando algo!**

 **Tal vez, tal vez no.** Fue su respuesta.

Eso fue lo último que escuché de Ino hasta el almuerzo. Física, educación física y francés pasaron en un borrón mientras luchaba contra el impulso de mandarle un mensaje de texto de nuevo.

―Hey ―dijo cuándo nos encontramos en la fila para tomar nuestro almuerzo.

―Oye, así que habla conmigo.

―Bueno, como he dicho, me envió un mensaje para ver cómo estaba, e intercambiamos algunos mensajes más después de eso. Sólo pensé que fue amable de su parte asegurarse que estaba bien.

 _¿Pensó que era amable?_ Salimos de la línea después de pagar y nos dirigimos afuera, mientras yo trataba de escudriñar cómo en el infierno Ino pasó de estar de acuerdo con que Sasuke era un idiota a pensar que era agradable.

― ¿Y b-bien? ―Estaba tratando duramente de parecer que no me importaba―. ¿De qué p-podrían ustedes dos haber hablado después de e-eso?

―Oh, no mucho... ¿aparte de _ti_ cortando la electricidad en su casa? ―Se río pero me di cuenta que no estaba tan divertida como pensaba que lo estaría. Tal vez estaba enojada de que no le había dicho.

―Um, sí. ―Estaba luchando por las palabras. ¿Sasuke se quejó de mí con ella?―. La fiesta del i-idiota estaba demasiado fuerte, así q-que la apague. ―Me aclaré la garganta. No sonaba tan bueno decirlo en voz alta.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de picnic y empezamos a cavar en nuestra comida. Ella se quedó callada, pero la atrapé mirándome entre bocado y bocado.

― ¿Q-qué? ―le pregunté molesta―. Me dijiste que j-jugara el j-juego, ¿recuerdas?

― ¿Al menos le pediste que bajara el volumen primero?

―No. ―Salió más como una pregunta chillona―. B-bueno, sí. En otra ocasión lo hice. ―Empezaba a sentir como si estuviera en un juicio.

―Y ¿cómo resulto? ―Ella hizo una pausa, botella de agua en la mano.

―Bueno, él no e-estaba cooperando. Así que-e... incité el p-pánico y grité policías. Las personas como q-que se fueron después de eso. ―Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y bebí un poco de agua para evitar mirarla a los ojos. Todavía estaba orgullosa de esa noche, pero Ino claramente no lo encontró divertido.

En cambio, ella rodó los ojos.

―Hinata, cuando dije que jugaras su juego quise decir…

― ¡Querías decir jugar _su_ juego! ―solté―. No dijiste m-matarlo con amabilidad. ¿Lo estás d-defendiendo? ― ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Era como si estuviera en Twilight Zone y el cuerpo de Ino hubiera sido usurpado.

―Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Sasuke ha hablado contigo. ―Su voz era tranquila, lo contrario de la mía―. Eso es todo. Te ves como el matón ahora. Haz roto dos de sus fiestas, roto la nariz de su amigo, y le has dado un rodillazo a ese mismo amigo en las pelotas.

 _¡Genial! ¡Jodidamente genial! ¿Él saldría de esto viéndose como la víctima?_

―Él no está d-diciendo toda la historia ―farfullé―. Él e-entró en el vestuario de l-las chicas mientras me estaba v-vistiendo.

Ino frunció el ceño, confundida.

―Sin embargo sólo habló contigo, ¿correcto? ¿No te tocó? ―Afortunadamente, mostró cierta preocupación por mí, finalmente. Estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza.

―Bueno, no me atacó, por s-supuesto ―le espeté defensiva. Por un momento, pensé en decirle que había irrumpido en mi casa, pero eso sería sólo la enviaría de regreso a él con preguntas que él iba a responder... a _su_ manera.

―Él tiene problemas ―admitió Ino ―, pero te lo dije, hay algo pasando entre ustedes dos con lo que no han tratado. Sólo no estoy convencida de que sea un chico tan malo después de todo.

El sudor perlaba mi frente, y tomé una respiración profunda.

―Ino, Sasuke es malas noticias. Lo sabes. Me r-refiero a realmente, es un i-idiota, y no quiero que i-inventes excusas para él. Él no vale l-la pena.

Ella se encogió de hombros, probablemente no queriendo discutir, pero sin duda no queriendo ceder. La discusión había terminado, y por primera vez, quería estrangular a mi mejor amiga. Mi única amiga, bastante.

―Así q-ue, ¿has hablado con Shikamaru en a-absoluto desde el sábado p-por la noche? ―Cambié de tema antes de tomar un mordisco de mi sándwich de pollo.

―No, y no me podía importar menos ―cortó y se concentró en su teléfono.

―Ajá ―dije no convencida. Shikamaru y Ino habían estado juntos más tiempo que cualquier otra pareja que conocía. Tuve un momento difícil envolviendo mi cabeza alrededor de la idea de que Ino no se preocupaba por su traición y por perderlo. Si yo fuera ella, probablemente no sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero eso no significaba que no dolería.

―Hey, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás? ―Naruto Uzumaki se dejó caer en el banco junto a mí, viéndose tan bien como siempre. No teníamos nada de nada en común, pero era lindo y me hacía reír.

―Hola. E-estoy bien. ¿Tú? ―Había hablado con Naruto unas cuantas veces últimamente. Parecía no darse cuenta del rumor acerca de Sasuke y yo en el vestuario.

―Estoy bien... ―Se ahogó un poco en el bien como si estuviera nervioso y buscando qué decir a continuación―. Hay un restaurante mexicano, Los Aztecas, que se abrió mientras estabas lejos, y me preguntaba si me dejarías disculparme por ser un idiota y no invitarte a salir mucho antes llevándote a cenar esta semana. ―Levantó las cejas y esperó.

Una risa de sorpresa saltó de mi garganta. Bueno, él era refrescantemente honesto.

―Um, b-bueno... ―Busqué palabras―. ¿C-cómo sé que no serás un i-idiota en nuestra c-cita? ―Lo desafié. Ino río a mi lado.

Los ojos de Naruto sonrieron y se mordió el labio inferior, claramente dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir. Después de un minuto, me entregó el papel y se alejó. Mirando por encima de su hombro una sola vez y ofreciendo una sonrisa ganadora, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la cafetería.

―¿Qué dice? ―Ino miró hacia abajo a la nota en mi mano antes de tomar un bocado de su enrollado de pollo.

Al abrirlo, inmediatamente sonreí. Había escrito un contrato.

 _A quien le pueda interesar,_

 _Prometo llevar a Hinata Hyuga a cenar. Es guapa, inteligente y encantadora. Me consideraría afortunado si dice que sí._

 _Si actúo como un idiota, entonces soy un estúpido, sin cerebro imbécil. Todos los que vean esta nota tienen mi permiso para tomar represalias de cualquier modo necesario._

 _El más atractivo, divertido, rico superhéroe de la escuela,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Pasé la nota a Ino y la observó mientras trataba de no escupir la comida con su risa. Ni tres segundos después recibí un mensaje.

 **Esta noche, ¿te recojo a las 7?**

No me daba mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ¿o sí? Había estado utilizando el coche de mi padre desde que regrese, así que le envié un mensaje de vuelta y le dije que me reuniría con él allí. Prefería tener la opción de irme cuando quisiera.

 **¡** **Suena bien!,** replique de inmediato.

No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, y Ino me miraba con curiosidad.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó con la boca llena.

―Me va a llevar a c-cenar esta noche. ―A pesar de que estaba emocionada de estar en una cita real, mi tono era arrogante. Naruto parecía buen tipo, pero me di cuenta de que mi corazón no latía más rápido cuando estaba cerca. ¿No se supone que debería?―. Me voy a r-reunir con él a las siete.

Ha habido un par de citas, mientras estudiaba en el extranjero, pero ninguno de ellos resultó ser más que amigos. Naruto y yo teníamos diferentes intereses, pero no era como si los chicos hubieran estado golpeando en mi puerta últimamente. Podía salir una cita con él. Hey, tal vez me sorprenda.

―Eso es impresionante. Llámame esta noche después de llegar a casa. Quiero saber cómo va. ―Ino Probablemente sabía que todavía estaba preocupada por la atención que había estado recibiendo. Después de tanto tiempo de no confiar en la gente y ser ignorada fuera de mi círculo pequeño, mi cabeza se confundía con la idea de que uno de los mejores chicos en mi clase me invitará a salir.

 _¡Paranoica!_ , me castigué.

Después de los últimos rumores, las cosas parecían haberse calmado, sin embargo. Al parecer la Sra. Tsunade, la directora, fue capturada bebiendo a escondidas en su oficina.

 _Así que yo era una noticia vieja_

 _... por ahora..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por comentar como siempre. Como se darán cuenta ya trato de actualizar más seguido. Y eso es gracias a sus Review.

Bueno ya di las gracias ahora es hora del interrogatorio xD

¿Qué creen que está planeando Sasuke?

¿Qué creen que pasar en la cita de Naruto y Hinata? ¿Se besaran? ¿Hinata huira en plena cita?

 _(no cuenta para las que ya leyeron el libro…haha que mala soy 7u7)_

Todo eso lo sabremos en el próximo episo… capitulo (*0*)

… _Nos Lemos luego…_

 _ **ATTE:**_ _YeseniaOtakuHyuga_

.

¿Review?

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
